Harry Potter, le Brécilien et le Prince Sang Mêlé
by snakeBZH
Summary: La suite des aventures de Harry Potter et de Yannig Teñval...
1. Un été en forêt

**PREFACE : **Et voila ! Prêt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Vous allez retrouver Harry et tout ses amis mais surtout Teñval. Toujours aussi prompts à claquer des g… enfin à remettre les gens dans le droit chemin (ouais ! celui de Sainte-Mangouste !). Mais cette année, il n'est plus étudiant à Poudlard. Que va-t-il donc se passer ?

**HARRY POTTER,**

**LE BRECILIEN**

**ET LE PRINCE DE SANG-MÊLE**

**CHAPITRE I : UN ETE EN FORET**

« Sed Yannig ! lançait une voix. Kenderc'hel[1] ! »

La voix était forte et puissante. Elle résonnait dans la forêt. Les animaux tendaient l'oreille. Même les sombrals, chevaux de la nuit, semblaient troublés par ce qui se passait dans la clairière proche.

Un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans se tenait en son centre. Les yeux fermés, son visage démontrait une concentration extrême. Ses mains devant lui, leurs paumes se faisant face. Une étrange forme nébuleuse sombre flottait dans l'espace séparant ses mains. Un vieil homme l'observait, visiblement satisfait.

« Manifik ! s'écria t-il. Bremañ herzel[2]. »

Le jeune homme se détendit imperceptiblement. La forme nébuleuse disparut dans le néant. Il reprit son souffle et ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux sombres. Des yeux de Ténèbres.

« Ça s'entraîne dur dés le matin à ce que je vois ! lança une voix rêveuse. »

Une jeune fille blonde de quinze ans et une femme âgée s'avançaient dans la clairière. Le jeune homme sourit en réponse au magnifique sourire rêveur de l'adolescente.

« Demat Luna, dit le vieil homme.

-Demat Alan, répondit Luna. Vous êtes encore partis tôt ce matin. C'est pourtant les vacances.

-Tu sais Luna, j'ai fini l'école, donc plus de vacances, dit le jeune homme. Et puis, il faut que je sois prêt pour combattre les mangemorts.

-Ça ira pour ce matin Yannig, dit Alan. Vu que Luna rentre demain chez elle, passez donc cette journée ensemble. Tu as fait des progrès foudroyant depuis le début de l'été. Tu as la puissance, il te manque juste un peu de maîtrise mais tu es entrain de l'acquérir. Bonne journée les enfants. »

Alan rejoignit Katel, la vieille femme, et ils quittèrent la clairière. Luna lança un sourire rayonnant à Yannig et ils partirent se promener sous l'ombrage de la forêt. La jeune fille et le jeune homme discutèrent de tout et de rien. Luna était triste de voir son séjour en Brocéliande prendre fin, mais elle devait aussi profiter de ses vacances pour voir sa famille. Même si elle aimait Yannig comme un frère. Pour lui, Luna était sa petite sœur. Quiconque s'en prenait à elle risquait de gros ennuis. Et surtout de se retrouver dans un état peu naturel, genre le sang giclant du nez, la mâchoire en quatre morceaux et autres membres formant des angles bizarres…

« Tu t'entraînes vraiment dur, dit-elle.

-Ils me restent beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Ce sont les dernières leçons de mon grand-père. Après je devrais apprendre le reste par moi-même en observant la nature et en cherchant. Comme le veut la tradition depuis toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu apprends en ce moment ?

-Je dois maîtriser le dernier élément. L'Ombre. C'est le plus dur à contrôler car le plus subtil, le plus difficile à définir. Mais c'est également le plus puissant.

-Et l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ils t'ont recontacté ?

-J'ai eu des nouvelles. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas aller aux réunions mais Albus m'a envoyé des rapports pour que je sache ce qui se passe. Voldemort prépare sûrement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Mystère. Je crains que ça n'ait encore un rapport avec Harry.

-Tu vas aller le voir ?

-Oui. Bientôt. Albus m'a dit qu'il comptait aller le chercher et l'emmener finir ses vacances au Terrier chez les Weasley. Je vais aller le voir avant.

-Il sera content de te voir. Je me demande quelle mission va te confier Dumbledore ? Mais ça va sûrement empêcher qu'on se voie. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir à Poudlard.

-Je t'écrirai souvent.

-Et sinon, comment va Cho ?

-Tu as remarqué ses lettres ?

-Oui.

-Elle va bien, elle est en vacances en Chine avec sa famille.

-Vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

-Un peu. Ce n'est pas encore de l'amitié mais peut-être un jour. Pour l'instant c'est de la correspondance.

-Elle doit te poser plein de question sur Cédric.

-Moins qu'avant. On a parlé de lui durant des heures le soir du festin de fin d'année. Elle m'en parle parfois encore ou me pose quelques questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé. Mais maintenant elle me pose des questions sur moi. C'est bizarre.

-Pourquoi ?

-A part toi, aucune fille ne m'avait poser autant de question sur ma famille ou mon passé. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle cherche juste à savoir quel genre de type pouvait être ami avec Cédric.

-Ou alors elle veut devenir réellement ami avec toi. Tu ne vas pas la repousser ?

-Non. Grâce au trio infernal, j'ai compris que je pouvais avoir des amis. »

Ils croisèrent plusieurs espèces de créatures de la forêt. Des lutins, des fées, des sombrals, des centaures,… C'était une magnifique journée d'été.

Pour le dernier soir de Luna en Bretagne, Katel prépara sa spécialité : des galettes de blé noir accompagnés de cidre. Pour le dessert, il y avait le choix entre des crêpes et un délicieux far.

Ils firent une ballade nocturne dans la forêt après le dîner. Alan, Katel et Yannig paraissaient avoir une idée derrière la tête. De nuit, la forêt était inquiétante. Mais cette atmosphère était mêlée d'enchantement. Les fantômes des chevaliers tombés au combat sur ses sentiers étaient encore hardis et Luna dut faire plusieurs révérences durant la ballade, à chaque fois qu'un chevalier s'inclinait respectueusement devant elle. Certains allaient jusqu'à vanté sa beauté et jurer de mourir pour la protéger de tous les dangers (ils risquent rien vu qu'ils sont déjà morts !).

Les Teñval emmenèrent Luna jusqu'à le Fontaine de Barenton. La jeune fille connaissait ce lieu empli de magie mais elle n'y était jamais venue de nuit.

« Luna, appela Yannig dressé sur la pierre de Merlin. Approche-toi s'il te plait. »

Luna obtempéra sans comprendre ce que voulait faire son grand frère. Alan s'approcha et tendit un grand bâton noueux à son petit-fils.

« Agenouille-toi s'il te plait, demanda Yannig. »

La jeune fille obéit en regardant Yannig avec de grands yeux ronds. Le jeune homme tendit le bâton vers la fontaine. Une gerbe d'eau s'éleva et vint s'écraser sur les cheveux blonds de Luna.

« Myrdinn, le Grand Druide t'offre sa bénédiction et sa protection, dit-il. Ainsi tu seras toujours protégée, même quand je ne serais pas à tes côtés. »

Le lendemain, Luna prit un portoloin pour rentrer chez elle. Visiblement triste malgré la promesse de Yannig de lui écrire et d'essayer de venir la voir.

* * *

[1] Voila Yannig ! Continue !

[2] Très bien ! Maintenant arrête !

* * *


	2. Un breton à Little Whining

**CHAPITRE II : UN BRETON A LITTLE WHINING**

Harry Potter s'ennuyait loin de ses amis. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, les rejoindre au Terrier, la demeure des Weasley. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus très longtemps à attendre mais justement, le savoir rendait l'attente plus longue encore. Deux jours plus tôt il avait reçu une lettre du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, lui annonçant qu'il comptait venir le chercher vendredi. C'est-à-dire le lendemain. En attendant, le jeune sorcier passait le temps en étudiant les journaux ou, comme à l'instant présent, en se promenant dans les rues de Privet Drive.

Il se demandait s'il verrait son ami Yannig Teñval cet été. Le breton lui avait promis de lui rendre visite. Mais peut-être était-il en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand reverrait-il la silhouette sombre et élancée du jeune homme ? Leur amitié ne datait que de l'année dernière mais Harry y tenait comme à celle de Ron ou d'Hermione. Il savait que le breton était capable de tout pour protéger les gens autour de lui. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois se battre pour protéger sa petite sœur Luna ou d'autres élèves d'« ammerdour » comme il disait dans sa langue natale. Il avait été témoin de son abnégation lorsqu'il dut aller jusqu'à se briser le poing pour briser la coquille d'un œuf de sombral et permettre au petit de naître. Il avait tout fait pour qu'éclate la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort, s'attirant les foudres de Dolorès Ombrage. Harry se souvenait surtout du jour où Teñval s'était énervé réellement. Le jour où Ombrage avait commis l'erreur de dire que Cédric Diggory était mort accidentellement. Teñval était rentré dans une colère noire et avait failli la tuer sans l'intervention de Luna pour calmer son grand frère. Même renvoyé, Teñval avait continué le combat. Et il fut d'un grand secours lors de la bataille contre les mangemorts au ministère. Démontrant son courage en combattant Voldemort lui-même. Utilisant toute la force démoniaque enfermée en lui. Et se sacrifiant pour protéger Harry. Car il était mort ce soir là. Et avait ressuscité.

Harry espérait le revoir rapidement. Il savait que maintenant que le breton avait terminé ses études, ce serait plus difficile. Mais Teñval lui avait enseigné le courage nécessaire pour continuer le combat.

« Alors on se promène, lança une voix sombre et familière derrière lui. »

Harry se retourna et vit Teñval qui lui souriait.

« Yannig ! s'exclama t-il.

-Demat Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien mieux maintenant. Je me sentais un peu seul. Justement je pensais que j'aimerais te revoir rapidement.

-Je te l'avais promis. Et puis je voulais te voir avant qu'Albus ne t'emmène au Terrier.

-Tu sais qu'il vient me chercher.

-Y'a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il me dise ce genre de chose. Tu dois être content de savoir que tu vas revoir Ron et Hermione bientôt.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

-Tu leur passeras le bonjour de ma part.

-Tu pourrais passer nous voir là-bas.

-Je pense je viendrais de toute façon. C'est un peu le deuxième quartier général de l'Ordre.

-Tu as déjà fait des missions ?

-Non. Albus veut me confier une mission très spéciale d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais j'attends qu'il m'en dise plus. En attendant je m'entraîne avec mon grand-père. Il m'apprend ce qu'il me reste d'enseignable des arts druidiques.

-Des nouvelles des mangemorts ?

-Pour l'instant très peu. Voldemort prépare quelque chose mais on ignore quoi. La perte de la Prophétie fut un choc rude pour lui. Il est obligé de reconsidérer toute sa tactique.

-Tu connaissais l'existence de la Prophétie d'après ce que m'a dit Luna.

-C'est vrai. Les Teñval ont toujours combattu les mages noirs. Voldemort ne fait pas exception. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence et encore moins le contenu de la Prophétie te concernant. Les Teñval font parti de ces quelques élus. Albus a toujours su qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en nous, que nous ne dévoilerons jamais rien à l'ennemi. Car nous connaissons mieux le mal que Voldemort lui-même. Il passe de génération en génération parmi les membres du clan.

-Drougael ?

-Oui. Il est un mal terrible. Pour l'empêcher de nuire, il a fallut l'enfermer en nous-même. Notre clan a choisi de supporter ce fardeau.

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour le bien de ce monde. Et vous continuez à combattre alors que personne ne vous en voudrait de vouloir rester en paix. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous ne pouvons pas vivre en paix tant que d'autres souffrent. Parce que le combat contre le mal est notre raison d'être. Et que ce combat ne cessera jamais.

-Oah !

-Je sais ça fait cliché. On est comme ça dans la famille, on aime les grandes phrases philosophiques.

-Je vois, ria Harry. Et comment va Luna ?

-Elle est rentrée hier chez elle. Elle a passé deux semaines à Brocéliande. Elle va très bien.

-Et Cho ?

-Luna parle trop.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est surtout que je vous ai vu ensemble le soir du festin de fin d'année.

-Est-ce que par hasard ce ne serait pas toi le responsable de la bosse qu'arborait Mickaël Corner le lendemain en montant dans le train ?

-Peut-être.

-Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, sourit le breton. Ça fait quel effet ?

-Un bien fou. Alors, Cho ?

-On est resté en contact. Elle me pose encore des questions sur Cédric, mais également de plus en plus sur moi. Luna dit que c'est bon signe. Elle est en Chine en ce moment.

-Luna a raison, c'est bon signe. Tu as peut-être tes chances.

-Pour le moment, elle est toujours avec Corner.

-Si tu veux je m'en occupe.

-Très drôle. C'est chez toi ? »

A mesure qu'il discutait, Harry et Teñval avait marché jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive. L'oncle Vernon lavait sa voiture à l'aide d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Harry vit Dudley regardé la télé en mangeant un pot de glace au chocolat.

« Oui, répondit Harry. Allons ailleurs.

-Attends, je voudrais dire bonjour à ton oncle, dit Teñval avec malice. Bonjour monsieur Dursley. »

L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Teñval et faillit tomber à la renverse en le reconnaissant.

« Nous ne lui avons fait aucun mal ! s'écria t-il immédiatement.

-Je sais, ria le breton.

-Alors que faites-vous ici ?

-Je rends visite à un ami. Mais vous avez l'air suspect, dit Yannig en s'approchant de l'oncle Vernon, figé sur place. Vous vous défendez un peu vite je trouve. Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien à vous reprochez. »

Teñval avait pris ce ton froid et sombre qu'Harry connaissait bien. Ce ton qui pouvait donner la chair de poule à n'importe qui.

« Je vous assure, se défendit l'oncle Vernon.

-Je connais plusieurs méthodes plus ou moins agréables pour savoir si vous me dîtes la vérité. »

L'oncle Vernon était visiblement terrifié. Harry se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui aurait gâché l'effet de son ami. Ce fut Teñval qui mit fin à l'atmosphère tendue en disant d'un ton plus léger :

« Je plaisantais. Mais j'espère que vous vous souviendrez de cette peur que vous avez ressentie. Elle n'est rien à côté de ce que je peux faire en réalité. »

Malgré le ton léger, ces derniers mots firent plus peur à l'oncle Vernon que ceux qui l'avaient précédés.

Teñval se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui se tenait les côtes en refreinant son fou rire. Le breton ria et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« Je dois rentrer, dit-il. J'ai un entraînement avec mon grand-père. J'essayerais de venir vous rendre visite à tous au Terrier. Kenavo.

-Kenavo. »

Et en arrachant un bruit de surprise à l'oncle Vernon, Teñval transplana.


	3. La réputation des Teñval

**CHAPITRE III : LA REPUTATION DES TEÑVAL**

Avant de le déposer au Terrier, Dumbledore lu le testament de Sirius à Harry. L'adolescent découvrit alors qu'il était le propriétaire du 12 Square Grimmaurd et de Kreattur. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher un ancien confrère de Dumbledore pour le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard. Harry n'apprécia pas beaucoup cet Horace Slughorn, il le trouvait trop imbu de lui-même et surtout trop attiré par les gens célèbres.

Une fois au Terrier, Dumbledore dit à Harry qu'il comptait lui donner des cours privés. Et après un repas préparé par Mrs Weasley, Harry alla se coucher. La nuit fut courte car il fut réveillé par ses amis Ron et Hermione. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il découvre que Bill, un des frère de Ron, était fiancé à Fleur Delacour au grand dam de Ginny et de Mrs Weasley.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry passa de très bon moment avec ses amis. Il eut même la surprise d'avoir une fête d'anniversaire où vinrent Lupin, Maugrey et surtout Teñval. Si durant la dernière année scolaire, Ron avait été mal à l'aise en présence du breton, ce n'était plus le cas depuis la bataille du ministère.

« Il est venu nous sauvé, dit Ron. Un ami comme lui c'est plus qu'utile par les temps qui court. Et puis, il est plus gentil qu'il n'y parait au premier abord. »

Maugrey et Teñval discutaient si librement ensemble qu'Harry devina que l'auror devait connaître les Teñval depuis longtemps. Tout le monde avait l'air d'apprécier le breton. Harry pensa que concernant Mrs Weasley, c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour protéger le jeune garçon.

La seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la présence du breton était Fleur. Elle parut étrangement distante malgré l'ambiance chaleureuse de la soirée.

Avant de partir, Teñval alla faire un tour dans le jardin. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'accompagnèrent. Ils apprécièrent la douceur de la brise d'été qui caressait leur visage.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit Yannig. Je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Maman serait d'accord pour que tu restes cette nuit, proposa Ron.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà accepté une invitation à passer quelques jours chez quelqu'un.

-Chez qui ? fit Harry. Chez Cho ?

-Toi aussi tu parles trop.

-Désolé.

-Je vais chez Luna. Son père est absent pour quelques jours et elle ne veut pas rester seule. Et comme elle est déjà venue à Brocéliande cet été, c'est à mon tour d'y aller. Ken ar c'hentañ.

-Tu sais, nous on ne parle pas breton, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Digonfort[1]. Ça veut dire « à bientôt ».

-Ken ar c'hentañ Yannig, dit Harry. »

Yannig disparut en claquement de fouet. Les quatre amis retournèrent à l'intérieur. Maugrey était également parti. Lupin buvait une tasse de thé. Fleur était assise sur les genoux de Bill. Elle avisa les adolescents quand ils entrèrent.

« Il est parti ? Tant mieux.

-Il était invité, répliqua Mrs Weasley. C'est un jeune homme charmant et surtout il a sauvé Harry en le défendant contre Vous-savez-qui.

-Il n'a pas sauvé que moi, rectifia Harry. S'il n'était pas venu, qui sait si d'autres ne seraient pas morts comme Ginny, Ron ou Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il faut fréquenter. Il est dangereux.

-Ouais, acquiesça Ron. Dangereux pour les serpentards et le mangemorts ! Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup l'année dernière parce qu'il me faisait peur, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça de lui ? demanda Hermione à la française.

-Il est français, je sais plus de chose que vous sur lui.

-On était dans la même école durant des années ! s'exclama Ron, oubliant qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole avant septembre dernier.

-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ses études à Beauxbâtons ?

-Si bien sûr mais…

-L'école refuse les Teñval depuis des siècles. Ils sont démoniaques, le mal à l'état pur. Leurs ancêtres étaient pires que les mangemorts. Ils ont tués et torturés des centaines d'innocents. A l'époque, ils ne portaient pas encore ce nom. Ils s'appelaient Drougael-Diskibien. On dit qu'ils obéissaient à un démon qui a faillit détruire le monde. Jusqu'au jour où Merlin aurait réussi à les vaincre avec l'aide du Roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. Le démon disparut sans laisser de traces. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi Merlin n'a pas totalement anéanti ce clan de druides renégats. Ils ont changé de nom. Mais ils n'ont jamais cessé leurs pratiques druidiques ancestrales. Depuis, ils disent combattre le mal. Je pense que c'est juste pour ne pas qu'on leur pique la place de champion du mal.

-Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une légende, dit Lupin. Les Teñval combattent le mal. Ils refusent de rejeter les autres parce qu'ils sont différents. Au contraire, ils pensent que les différences sont une force pour ce monde. Les Teñval ne sont pas maléfiques. C'est vrai que leur méthode peut paraître brutale, mais il faut ce qu'il faut.

-Ce jeune homme avait l'air quand même un peu sombre, dit Fleur.

-Il a subit beaucoup d'épreuve par le passé, défendit Harry. Il a perdu ses parents étant enfant et récemment, un ami qu'il aimait comme un frère.

-Et comment ses parents sont morts ? Ils invoquaient un démon d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Ils ont été tué par un mangemort qui cherchait un moyen de faire revenir Voldemort. Ne t'avise plus de faire le moindre commentaire sur notre ami. Il est aller jusqu'à mourir pour moi et pour combattre le mal. »

Le regard de Harry laissait clairement entendre que la discussion était terminée. D'ailleurs, les regards de Lupin, Mrs et Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient écho. Bill décida de désamorcer la situation en suggérant d'aller se coucher.

Harry se coucha en se demandant ce que leur avait raconté Fleur était vrai. Il se promit de poser la question à Yannig si l'occasion se présentait.

* * *

[1] Désolé.

* * *


	4. Le Chemin de Traverse

**CHAPITRE IV : LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

Le séjour de Teñval à la maison des Lovegood se passa dans la bonne humeur. S'étant entraîné avec son grand-père jusqu'à maintenant, il apprécia de pouvoir souffler. Le père de Luna prévint qu'il serait encore absent quelques jours et qu'il apprécierait que Teñval emmène Luna faire ses achats au Chemin de Traverse et au Poudlard Express.

« Tu viens Yannig, il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard, dit Luna.

-Mais on a toute la journée. Pourquoi tu veux partir si tôt. On peut y aller cet après-midi, après manger.

-Je dois retrouver une amie ce matin au Chemin de Traverse. On va déjeuner ensemble.

-Ha.

-Tu es invité bien sûr.

-Et bien allons-y. »

Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminée pour se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur. Le bar était vide et le tenancier lança vers les deux jeunes gens un regard empli d'espoir. Le seul client présent était un homme d'au moins trois mètre de haut avec une barbe hirsute. Teñval et Luna s'approchèrent de lui en souriant.

« Rubéus, comment vas-tu ? fit Teñval.

-Oh bonjour Yannig, salut Luna. Ça va. Et vous, vous venez faire vos achats pour Poudlard.

-Ses achats, moi j'ai fini. Tu viens acheter des trucs aussi ?

-Non, je suis en mission. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley viennent faire leurs achats. Je les accompagne pour assurer leur sécurité.

-Yannig, il faut qu'on y aille, rappela Luna.

-Ah oui. Désolé Rubéus, elle a rendez-vous avec une amie et je ne veux pas la laisser sans protection.

-Tu as bien raison. On se croisera sûrement dans la journée. »

Le Chemin de Traverse avait bien changé. Les vitrines des magasins étaient placardées d'affiche donnant des conseils contre les mangemorts ou représentant des gens recherchés par le ministère. Teñval reconnut Bellatrix Lestranges parmi les visages. Certains magasins avaient fermé comme le glacier Florian Fortarôme ou le fabricant de baguette Ollivander. Des vendeurs à la sauvette exhibaient de étalages d'amulettes et de potions censées protéger contre les mauvais sorts, les loups-garous et bien d'autre forces des Ténèbres.

Un vendeur s'approcha, agitant ce qui ressemblait à une gousse d'ail orange.

« Une amulette pour votre petite amie jeune homme, dit-il. Pour repousser les loups-garous.

-On a des amis loups-garous, je voudrai pouvoir leur serrer la main sans les faire reculer, fit Teñval en lançant un regard noir au vendeur. »

Le vendeur recula l'air affolé. Luna sourit en pensant qu'un mot de plus de sa part lui aurait valu un nez en compote de fruits rouges.

« Où doit-on retrouver ton amie ? demanda t-il.

-Devant chez Fleury et Bott. Ah ! Elle est déjà là ! »

Teñval se figea sur place alors que Luna s'avança d'un pas léger vers la jeune fille qui attendait en souriant. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau de porcelaine et des yeux en amande. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de son sourire. Luna la salua chaleureusement et se tourna vers Yannig qui n'avait pas bougé. La petite blonde lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Bonjour Cho, dit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu de Chine.

-C'est Luna qui m'a dit de ne rien te dire pour te faire la surprise.

-Ça pour être surpris. Et tes parents te laissent comme ça seule sur le Chemin de Traverse par les temps qui courent ?

-Ils voulaient m'accompagner mais je leur ai dit que je rejoignais des amis dont un qui avait fini ses études et ils ont été d'accord pour que je vienne seule. Tu n'es pas content ?

-Oh si ! Je… je suis très content de te revoir.

-Si on allait manger, j'ai faim, dit Luna. »

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les trois jeunes gens se racontèrent leurs vacances. Cho dit sans détour qu'elle aurait aimé que le breton soit encore à Poudlard cette année ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement rougir. Seule Luna le remarque car Cho avait baissé les yeux, rougissant également. La petite blonde sourit en se disant que ces deux la étaient fait pour s'entendre.

L'après-midi, ils firent les magasins. Achetant leurs livres à Fleury et Bott, refaisant le plein d'ingrédients pour les potions et d'encre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la boutique de madame Guipure. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement la présence d'Hagrid à l'entrer. Ce dernier leur dit que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'intérieur. Jetant un œil par la vitrine, Teñval remarqua la présence de d'autres clients, dont un blond qu'il connaissait que trop.

« Restez-là, dit-il à l'attention des deux filles. »

Teñval ouvrit la porte au moment où une voix glaciale lançait :

« Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais faite dans votre vie.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Harry en s'avançant vers Narcissa Malefoy. Vous avez l'intention d'aller chercher quelques-uns de vos amis mangemorts pour en finir avec nous ?

-Voyons il ne faut pas accuser, s'écria madame Guipure.

-Ce n'est pas une accusation, dit Teñval de sa voix sombre qui signala ainsi sa présence. C'est une constatation. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione lancèrent un sourire au breton dont les yeux fusillaient Narcissa Malefoy.

« Quelque chose à redire, madame Malefoy ? »

Il avait dit le nom de la femme avec un tel dégoût que Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir vomir en même temps.

« Si vous reniez votre appartenance aux Mangemorts, c'est vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'obéir à cette merde de Voldemort. »

Madame Guipure devint livide.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, votre famille n'a jamais démontré son grand courage ni sa soi-disant noblesse.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça ! hurla Drago Malefoy.

-A croire que tu as la mémoire courte Malefoy. Combien de coups devrais-je te donner pour que tu comprennes que j'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule. Je dis ce que je veux de ta famille de vendus. »

Malefoy voulut se ruer sur le breton mais il se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et tomba de tout son long. Ron éclata d'un rire sonore. Drago fulminait de rage mais sa mère posa une main aux doigts fins sur son épaule.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance Drago, dit-elle. Je pense que Potter et Teñval rejoindront bientôt Sirius. »

Harry leva sa baguette plus haut malgré l'injonction d'Hermione mais Teñval ne se priva pas d'agir. Il tendit la main. La femme fut repousser en arrière jusqu'à un mur et resta ainsi plaquer à un mètre du sol. Le breton crispa les doigts et des marques correspondantes apparurent sur le cou de la femme. Drago voulut réagir mais il se retrouva plaquer à côté de sa mère quand Yannig leva son autre main. Madame Guipure ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Ce serait si facile, dit la voix froide et sombre du breton. Comme d'écraser des insectes. Mais je n'ai pas envi de m'abaisser à votre niveau. Si vous ou vos complices vous en prenez à mes amis, je vous tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. Et je commencerai par votre mari. Il n'est pas à l'abri à Azkaban. Loin de la. J'ai déjà toutes les raisons de vouloir sa mort. N'en ajoutez pas. »

Teñval relâcha son étreinte d'un coup. Les deux Malefoy retombèrent lourdement au sol. Drago se débarrassa de sa robe trop longue et suivit sa mère vers la sortie. En passant près de Teñval, ce dernier lui brisa de nouveau le nez d'un coup de poing.

« Je suis sûr que tu as insulté Hermione, justifia le breton. »

Le blond ne demanda pas son reste et courut dehors. Teñval sortit aussi, suivant les Malefoy des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin d'une rue.

« Et bien, fit Luna. Je vois que certains ne changent pas.

-Tu parles de qui ? demanda Yannig. D'eux ou de moi ?

-Des deux, sourit-elle. »

Luna entra seule dans la boutique. Cho n'en avait pas besoin de nouvelles et elle resta avec Teñval et Hagrid, discutant sur ce qu'avait fait les Malefoy pour s'attirer les foudres du breton. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna sortirent en même temps de la boutique. Cho n'osa pas croiser le regard de Harry. Ce dernier essaya malgré tout de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux par un sourire amical.

Ayant fini leurs achats, ils finirent par se rendre tous ensemble à la boutique de Fred et George. La boutique était bondé et d'après les propriétaires, marchaient du tonnerre. Alors que Harry, Hermione et les Weasley devaient rentrés, Yannig, Luna et Cho décidèrent de boire un rafraîchissement au Chaudron Baveur en attendant les parents de la jeune asiatique. Lorsqu'il fallut se dire au revoir, la jeune fille eut un instant de doute, ne sachant pas quoi faire sur le moment. Elle balbutia un au revoir et partit.


	5. La requête de Dumbledore

**CHAPITRE V : LA REQUÊTE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Pour la dernière semaine avant la reprise des cours à Poudlard, Luna resta avec son père qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas vu des vacances. Yannig retourna à Brocéliande, continuant son entraînement aux arcanes druidiques.

La veille de la rentrée, le breton reçut une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore lui demandant de venir à Poudlard. Yannig transplana à Pré-au-Lard et marcha jusqu'au portail de l'école. Ce fut Hagrid qui vint lui ouvrir. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres sur le chemin menant au bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le vieil homme, Teñval eut un choc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Une fâcheuse aventure nécessaire, sourit Dumbledore.

-Vous avez trouvé un horcruxe. C'est pour ça que vous avez perdu votre bras.

-Effectivement on ne peut rien te cacher.

-Le maléfice devait être puissant. Aucune magie ne peut le guérir.

-Je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour ça, le professeur Rogue a fait ce qu'il a pu. Je connaissais les risques. Un bras de perdu ce n'est pas grand-chose comparer à un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. J'ai une requête à formuler.

-Je peux chercher les horcruxes. J'en suis capable.

-Je sais, mais c'est à moi de le faire pour le moment. Ensuite, ce sera à un autre.

-Harry.

-Je veux que tu continues de veiller sur lui. Comme tu le faisais l'an passé et les autres années.

-Vous n'avez pas été content de ma façon de faire l'année dernière.

-Tu lui as laissé trop de liberté, il a courut trop de risque.

-Il doit faire ses propres expériences. Nos erreurs font de nous ce nous devenons. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

-J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Peux-tu continuer ?

-Vous oubliez que je ne suis plus à Poudlard.

-Il va y avoir une équipe d'aurors placé autour de l'école. Je vais te donner une autorisation pour que tu puisses venir à ta guise à Poudlard. Personne ne pourra te refuser l'entré. Je serais souvent absent cette année. Et ainsi je serais plus rassuré. Il y a le professeur Rogue mais il a sa propre mission.

-Je vois. Que lui avez-vous demandé ?

-Je préfère que ça reste entre lui et moi. Mais sa mission est très dure.

-Je vois. Vous savez que Drago Malefoy est devenu mangemort.

-Oui, mais je me demande comment tu le sais.

-Je l'ai croisé avec sa mère. Je sens le mal comme une odeur nauséabonde. Le maléfice était encore tout frais.

-Le professeur Rogue s'en charge. Beaucoup de chose vont se passer cette année et durant les mois suivant. Je dois tout préparer.

-Vous allez…

-Oui, tu as compris. On ne peut pas cacher grand-chose à un druide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon grand-père peut sûrement faire quelque chose. Il est le patriarche de notre Ordre, il connaît les secrets des Diskibien. Il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose.

-Je pourrai effectuer mes dernières tâches. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à faire.

-Yannig, toi qui connais plus de la Vie et de la Mort que la majorité des Hommes sur cette planète, tu sais que nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous devons tous passer par là. Qu'est-ce que dit ton grand-père la dessus déjà ?

-Que l'on doit finir ce que l'on a commencé, ou faire le maximum.

-Le temps me manque, mais je pense réussir. Après tout dépendra de Harry et de ses amis. Donc de toi aussi. »

Teñval parut réfléchir un instant.

« Si je connaissais les secrets des Diskibien, dit-il. Je pourrai…

-Quoi ? Tuer Voldemort ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Peut-être. Il a toujours crains la puissance du clan Teñval. Mais le mal par le mal n'est pas la solution.

-Je ne pense pas pareil. J'ai utilisé la puissance de Drougael pour protéger Harry. Si je ne l'avais pas fait…

-Je sais. Mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas abuser des forces maléfiques. Protège Harry et tes amis.

-Vous en faîte parti.

-J'en suis honoré. Donc accepte la demande d'un ami.

-J'ai déjà accepté.

-Merci. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail donc excuse moi de te jeter à la porte.

-Kenavo.

-Kenavo. »

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Yannig était encore troublé. Il décida d'éclaircir certains points avant de partir. Il descendit dans les cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue.

« Entrez. »

Rogue savait que Dumbledore comptait faire appel à Yannig Teñval, il fut donc qu'à demi surpris de le voir devant lui. Ces druides étaient si prévisibles !

« Je m'attendais à votre visite Teñval, dit Rogue.

-Je m'en doutais Rogue. Vous avez examiné le bras d'Albus.

-Oui, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire avec notre magie. Peut-être la votre ?

-Non, rien. Combien de temps ?

-Un an maximum. Il m'a demandé de…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous avez votre mission, j'ai la mienne. Réussissez-la, ou je serais sans pitié.

-Vous me menacez.

-Je n'ai aucune indulgence pour les mangemorts ou les anciens mangemorts.

-Vous comptez tuer Lucius ?

-Si l'occasion se présente.

-On dit que les Diskibien pouvaient voir une partie de leur avenir.

-Je ne suis pas un Diskibien.

-Pas encore, mais je crois savoir que votre initiation va bientôt commencer.

-Apprendre les secrets ne veut pas dire devenir un Diskibien. Ne nous confondez pas avec les mangemorts.

-Vous ne croyez pas en la rédemption ?

-Pas en la votre.

-Et en celle de votre clan.

-Nous y travaillons depuis plus de mille ans. Nous souffrirons éternellement. Vous croyez savoir ce qui nous est arrivé. Vous n'en avez pas un soupçon d'idée.

-Et vous vous le savez peut-être ?

-Oui. Je sais tout de notre passé, finit-il en sortant. »

Ce n'était pas du bluff. Rogue le sentait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la noirceur de l'âme du breton aussi clairement que maintenant. Il connaissait la véritable nature du mal. Comme un ami intime. Il vivait avec mais refusait de ce laisser emporter.

Etait-ce cette force que craignait tant Voldemort ?


	6. La rentrée

**NDA :** Je suis désolé pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre des aventures de Yannig Teñval. Mais étant actuellement au Gabon pour raison professionnelle, je n'ai pas accès à internet autant que je le souhaiterais. J'essaierai dans la mesure du possible de publier régulièrement. Merci de votre compréhension.

**CHAPITRE VI : LA RENTREE**

Dans le train, Harry se retrouva séparer de Ron et d'Hermione qui devaient se rendre dans le wagon des préfets. Ginny partit rejoindre Dean. Harry en était étrangement contrarié. Heureusement, il tomba sur Neville et Luna. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment et s'y installèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, une bande de fille que Harry ne connaissait que de vu vint le voir. Une certaine Romilda Vane l'invita à venir dans leur compartiment.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec eux, ajouta t-elle en désignant Neville et Luna. »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais il se souvint d'une phrase de son ami Teñval :

« Je ne frappe jamais les femmes. »

Il souffla un coup pour bien montrer qu'il essayait de garder son calme tout en toisant Romilda Vane d'un regard glacial. Elle perdit immédiatement son assurance.

« Ce sont des amis à moi, décréta t-il. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit.

« Parfois tu ressembles à Yannig, dit Luna.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Il va bien ?

-Oui. Ma petite surprise lui a fait du bien je crois.

-C'est toi qui a manigancé la journée au Chemin de Traverse avec Cho ?

-Oui oui.

-T'as bien fait. Et alors comment ça s'est terminé ?

-Rien de spécial pour l'instant. »

Harry se retrouva inviter dans le compartiment de Slughorn. Il s'y sentit mal à l'aise malgré la présence de Ginny. Sa première impression par rapport au professeur en fut confirmée.

Lorsqu'il put enfin partir, il en profita pour se glisser, sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, dans le compartiment de Drago Malefoy. Depuis le Chemin de Traverse, où il l'avait suivi pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait faire à l'Allée des Embrumes, il le suspectait d'être un mangemort et de préparer un mauvais coup. Il ne découvrit rien car Drago l'avait repéré. Le serpentard attendit que ses camarades de maison s'en aille pour le pétrifier et le laisser la. Harry ne dut son salut qu'à l'arriver de Tonks. Elle le ramena jusqu'à la grille de l'école où l'accueillit…Rogue.

Le professeur déversa sa bile sur le gryffondor durant tout le chemin menant au château. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la grande salle. Il ne pouvait entrer comme ça, en tenue de moldu. Mais Rogue voulait l'y obliger. Une voix sombre et froide vint au secours de l'adolescent.

« J'ai des vêtements pour toi Harry. »

Le breton s'avançait, une robe de sorcier sous le bras.

« Non Teñval, interdit Rogue. Potter va entrer ainsi, comme il le voulait pour que tout le monde le remarque.

-Rogue, le seul fautif c'est cette fouine de Malefoy je pense. D'ailleurs il a un peu mal aux côtes depuis qu'il s'en est vanté.

-Vous avez osé…

-Quoi ? Vous voulez un massage aussi ? J'ai bien envi de vous arranger le profil. Ne me tentez pas. Je crois qu'on vous attend à la table des professeurs. »

Rogue, ulcéré, tourna les talons.

Harry enfila la robe que lui tendait Teñval. Une question lui vint immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore m'a donné un droit d'entrer dans l'école sans restriction pour pouvoir continuer à veiller sur toi et les autres élèves durant le temps où il sera absent.

-Absent ?

-Il devrait être moins présent cette année. Tu es prêt ? On entre.

-Tu vas t'asseoir avec les Serdaigles ?

-J'en connais une qui va être surprise. Je n'ai rien dit à Luna. Je lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce pour le coup de l'autre jour.

-Ne me dis que ça ne t'as pas fait plaisir ?

-Je l'avoue, j'ai apprécié cette journée.

-A mon avis elle ne sera pas la seule surprise. Toute l'école risque de l'être. Et surtout Cho.

-On entre, j'ai faim. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes quand elles s'ouvrirent. Harry fut suivi par quasiment tous les yeux possibles de la grande salle. Mais dés qu'il fut assis toute l'attention se porta sur Teñval qui trouva une place près de sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle.

-Surprise ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Disons que j'ai trouvé un travail. Bonjour Cho.

-Bonjour Yannig. »

La jeune asiatique était assise juste en face de Luna. A ses côtés se trouvait Mickaël Corner qui toisa le breton d'un regard haineux.

« Salut Corner, ça va ta tête ? demanda innocemment Teñval. »

Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de rentré. Il apprit alors que le professeur Slughorn occuperait le poste de professeur de potion et que Rogue prendrait celui de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette nouvelle fut accueillit par des applaudissements de la part des serpentards et des exclamations de surprise de la part du reste de l'école.

La seule pensée rassurante était qu'aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était resté plus d'un an…


	7. Le Prince de SangMêlé

**CHAPITRE VII : LE PRINCE DE SANG-MÊLE**

Teñval passait ses journées à errer dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'école mais ce tenait prêt à toutes les éventualités. Lorsque ses amis étaient en cours, il se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Le petit de Nocturna (qui avait été baptisé Noz) avait bien grandi. Il reconnut immédiatement Teñval et blottit son museau dans son cou d'un geste affectueux.

Durant les heures de récréation ou du déjeuner, Teñval passait d'agréables moments avec ses amis. Au grand déplaisir de Corner, Cho appréciait la présence du breton à Poudlard. Elle trouvait ça rassurant. Elle restait la petite amie de Corner mais semblait apprécier plus la compagnie de Teñval que la sienne. Luna en parlait quelque fois avec Ginny qui était devenue une bonne amie.

« J'espère qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble, dit Luna. Yannig mérite d'être heureux.

-Je veux que Yannig soit heureux moi aussi, assura Ginny. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup Cho. Je la trouve trop… insipide. Et trop pleurnicheuse.

-Je crois qu'elle l'est moins depuis que Yannig lui a parlé de Cédric. Elle ne pose plus de questions. Je pense que parler avec Yannig lui a permis de faire son deuil. Harry avait été un peu maladroit sur ce sujet quand ils sortaient ensemble.

-Harry n'a rien fait de mal !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'il avait été maladroit. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas Harry et Cho ensemble. La douceur et la timidité de Cho ne lui allaient pas, il lui faut quelqu'un de plus affirmer. Quelqu'un comme toi. »

La remarque crue eut pour effet de faire rougir Ginny d'un coup.

« Par contre, c'est de cette douceur qu'a besoin Yannig. Et puis je suis sûre que Cho peut nous surprendre. Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait.

-De quoi vous parlez ? lança une voix sombre. »

Yannig venait d'arriver. Il s'assit à côté de Luna qui le gratifia d'un sourire rêveur.

« De rien de particulier, dit-elle. Des cours.

-Je vois. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis à votre disposition.

-Tu ne vas pas aider Cho pour qu'elle réussisse son ASPIC ?

-Si elle me le demande. Tu devrais t'occuper de tes BUSE au lieu de t'occuper de Cho.

-C'est plutôt de toi que j'essaye de m'occuper, breur-kozh[1].

-Comme t'es gentille, c'hoar-bihan[2], fit faussement Teñval.

-Je comprend jamais rien quand vous parler en breton ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Digonfort, firent en chœur Luna et Yannig.

-J'abandonne, soupira la rouquine. »

Lors du dîner, Hermione reprocha à Harry d'avoir utiliser une méthode différente de celle officielle durant le cours de potion. Il avait, semble t-il, suivit les annotations laissés dans la marge par l'ancien propriétaire du livre de potion que lui avait fourni le professeur Slughorn. Ginny en fut surprise et outré.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as suivi les instructions de quelqu'un qui a écrit dans un livre, Harry ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec…heu…le journal intime de Jedusor. C'est simplement un vieux manuel dans lequel un élève a griffonné des notes.

-Mais tu as fait ce qu'il disait ?

-J'ai simplement essayé d'appliquer les conseils écrits dans les marges. Franchement Ginny, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de louche…

-Ginny a raison, coupa Hermione. Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de bizarre là-dedans. Qui sait ce qui peut se cacher derrière ces drôles d'instructions ?

-Hé ! »

Hermione s'empara du manuel et le tapota de sa baguette en incantant :

« Specialis revelio ! »

Mais rien ne se produisit.

« Tu as fini ? demanda Harry.

-Je peux le voir ? demanda une voix sombre et froide. »

Teñval s'était approché sans que personne ne le remarque. Il posa une main sur la couverture du manuel puis la retira.

« Il n'a subit aucun maléfice ni aucun charme d'aucune sorte, assura t-il.

-Très bien, dit Harry. Dans ce cas je le reprends.

-Yannig, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange quand même ? questionna Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas rare de voir des élèves annoter leurs cours ou leurs livres. Cédric le faisait tout le temps pour rendre une leçon difficile plus claire. Cet élève devait simplement être particulièrement doué en potion. Il y a un nom ? »

Harry regarda, il découvrit une inscription qui disait :

« _Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »_

Ce nom ne disait rien a personne. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un surnom. Harry continua à suivre les instructions du Prince au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui suivait la méthode officielle. Cette dernière s'avéra bien moins efficace.

Teñval rendit visite à Dumbledore dans son bureau. Le vieil homme parut plus affaibli qu'auparavant mais Teñval n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Comment ça se passe ? demanda t-il.

-Bien, plus personne ne me demande pourquoi je suis là, répondit le breton. Et je n'ai eut besoin de ne taper sur personne jusqu'à maintenant. Je pense que ça ne va pas durer.

-Et concernant Harry ?

-Il va bien. Il soupçonne toujours autant Malefoy de préparer un mauvais coup et je suis du même avis.

-Je sais. Mais pour le moment, nous devons le laisser faire.

-Qu'allez-vous apprendre à Harry ?

-Je vais lui montrer comment Tom Jedusor est devenu Voldemort.

-Connais ton ennemi.

-Tout à fait. S'il comprend qui il était, il comprendra ses faiblesses.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter durant un certain temps. Mon grand-père veut que je commence mon initiation aux secrets des Diskibien.

-Je comprends. Fait tout de même attention à ne pas te perdre dans les ténèbres.

-Elles font parti de moi quoique je fasse. Une dernière chose : le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. »

* * *

[1] Grand frère.

[2] Petite sœur.

* * *


	8. Trivliadenn

**CHAPITRE VIII : TRIVLIADENN****[1]**

Avant de partir de l'école, Teñval alla faire un dernier tour dans la tour de Serdaigle. Luna était là entrain de faire un devoir de botanique. Il s'assit juste en face d'elle.

« Tu t'en sors ? demanda t-il.

-Ça va, sourit-elle. Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille faire un tour au bord du lac demain. Ce sont les derniers jours à peu près beau avant l'hiver.

-Désolé, je dois rentrer à Brocéliande ce soir. Et je ne serais pas durant un certains temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon grand-père a des choses à m'apprendre.

-Je vois. Tu diras bonjour à tes grands-parents de ma part.

-Compte sur moi.

-Tu devrais attendre un peu. Tu ne vas pas partir sans dire au revoir à Cho.

-C'est que… je suis pressé et…

-Tiens regarde la voila. »

La jeune asiatique venait d'entrer dans la tour. Elle sourit en voyant Teñval et s'approcha.

« Bonsoir Yannig.

-Bonsoir Cho. Je voulais te dire au revoir. »

Le visage de Cho se teinta de tristesse.

_Pourquoi partait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il parte ? _

Elle se posait ces questions tout en essayant de lire la réponse dans les yeux du breton. Des yeux sombres, tristes, mais si beaux.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Chez moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai. »

Un soupir de soulagement suinta de son cœur.

« Je serais juste absent durant un moment.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un mois au moins. »

_Pourrait-elle tenir sans le voir tant de temps ?_

« Je reviendrai le plus vite possible. De toute façon, tu as tes cours et tes amis, tu ne devrais même pas remarquer mon absence.

-Tu es un ami aussi. »

Teñval et Cho baissèrent les yeux en même temps, rougissant à l'unisson sous le regard complice de Luna.

_Je dois lui dire mais je ne suis pas sûre._

« Merci, dit-il. A bientôt. »

Yannig se dirigea vers la sortie de la tour. Cho avait gardé les yeux baissés.

_Réagi ! Fais quelque chose !_

Elle se retourna en l'interpellant. Teñval se retourna. Cho fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de lui. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait…elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser amical sur sa joue.

« Reviens vite, sourit-elle. »

Yannig balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sortit avant que tout le monde ne remarque que son visage avait pris une teinte rouge brique.

Cho était tout aussi rouge. Elle ignora les regards de ses condisciples et s'assit à la table de Luna. Depuis le coup du Chemin de Traverse, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées. Luna lança un regard malicieux à Cho.

« Quoi ? fit cette dernière sans parvenir à renfrogner son sourire.

-Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est un ami. Enfin je le considère comme tel maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas comment il me voit. »

Luna eut un petit rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Je me demandais juste combien de temps tu vas prendre pour lui avouer les véritables sentiments qui commence à naître en toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne dirai rien de plus à par que lui, il les a déjà pour toi, ces sentiments. Et depuis longtemps. »

C'était bien Luna, toujours dire les vérités, même celles qui gênent. Mais bizarrement, Cho n'en était pas gênée. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, le fait de penser au breton l'emplissait de félicitée. Le voir avait pour effet de la réchauffer et son cœur battait toujours plus fort quand il était à côté d'elle.

_Suis-je amoureuse de Yannig ?_

Elle reporta cette question à plus tard quand elle vit son petit ami, Mickaël Corner s'approcher en ayant sa tête des mauvais jours. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne réagit pas quand la jeune fille lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à l'instant avec Teñval ?

-Je lui disais au revoir, il ne va pas revenir avant un moment.

-Et tu lui fais un bisou sur la joue pour ça ?

-Et alors ? C'est un ami.

-Tu étais toute rouge. »

Cho ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle avait bien senti la chaleur lui monter aux joues après avoir dit au revoir à Yannig.

« Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles, interdit Mickaël.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! fit Cho d'une voix plus faible qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

-Je suis ton petit ami, t'es ma copine.

-Ta copine oui, lança Luna. Pas ta propriété.

-Toi ta gueule la folle, je ne t'es pas sonné.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, dit Cho. Je parlerai à qui je voudrais.

-Si quand Teñval revient, je te vois lui parler, je vais m'énerver.

-Ce n'est pas conseillé, fit Luna.

-Ah ouais pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour Yannig, Cho est au moins une amie. Et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas finir avec des dents en moins. »

Corner parut ulcéré. Il se leva en empoignant le bras de Cho sans retenu et l'emmena. Cho parut résigner à le suivre.

Luna se dit que les jours de la mâchoire de Corner étaient comptés…

Yannig alla rendre une dernière visite à Hagrid. Ce dernier l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Le breton remarqua qu'il n'était pas complètement dans son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda le jeune homme.

-C'est rien, répondit le garde-chasse.

-Raconte.

-C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils ne suivent plus mes cours et ne me l'ont pas dit. Alors que j'étais super content à l'idée de les avoir dans ma classe.

-Ils ont fait leur choix en fonction de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi.

-Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer.

-Toujours aussi bourru. Il faut que je rentre à Brocéliande. Passe nous voir quand tu veux.

-A bientôt. »

* * *

[1] Mouvement de l'âme.

* * *


	9. Les Secrets des Diskibien

**CHAPITRE IX : LES SECRETS DES DISKIBIEN**

Lorsque Teñval transplana à Brocéliande, la forêt était recouverte par la nuit. Il entra dans la maison où l'attendait sa grand-mère. Celle-ci l'étreignit pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Où est grand-père ?

-Il est à Barenton, il t'attend. Ça commence cette nuit.

-Je vois.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose avant ?

-Ça ira, j'ai mangé à Poudlard. Je dois commencer au plus vite. Je ne veux pas rester loin de Poudlard trop longtemps.

-Je ne te dirai pas soit prudent, car la prudence ne te servira à rien. Kalonegezh[1].

-Trugarez[2]. »

La forêt ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Chaque arbre, chaque créature, chaque esprit habitant cette terre, aucun ne lui était inconnu. Il croisa des sombrals, des centaures, des fantômes, des lutins. Tous lui firent des signes d'encouragements et d'affection. Tous savaient que cette nuit serait la première d'une longue série de nuit dure.

La Fontaine de Barenton, le lieu préféré de Merlin et Viviane, là où l'illustre sorcier vit la jeune fille pour la première fois, là où elle lui a volé son cœur, là où il lui a tout appris, jusqu'au charme emprisonnant son esprit dans cette forêt. Alan se tenait de bout sur la pierre de Merlin. Il tenait dans sa main un grand bâton noueux. Une cape de peau marron pendait de ses épaules.

Yannig s'avança. Alan le regarda avec insistance et frappa plusieurs fois de son bâton sur la pierre. Le silence se fit. C'était comme si la forêt dans son ensemble s'était arrêtée. Plus un son, plus un murmure, même le vent s'était arrêter de chuchoter.

« Yannig Teñval. Hériter des Druides du clan Teñval. Descendant des Diskibien. Garant de la voie du Grand Myrdinn et de son enseignement. Gardien de sa tombe et du Temple Silvestre de Brocéliande. Porteur de la Malédiction de Drougael. Tu vas maintenant subir tes dernières épreuves. Tu maîtrises les éléments. Tu parles aux êtres de la nature, animaux et plantes. Tu communiques avec les esprits. Tu vas apprendre maintenant à ne faire qu'un avec les éléments, avec les êtres qui nous entourent, et avec les esprits. Tu connais la noirceur de notre passé, les erreurs de nos ancêtres. Tu sais quels crimes nous devons expier. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes maudits. Cette malédiction qui nous force à garder Drougael en nous de génération en génération. Mais c'est lui qui nous donne nos pouvoirs, à nous ensuite de choisir comment les utiliser. Tu vas apprendre à dominer réellement le démon qui est en toi.

-Je suis prêt.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. C'est un chemin que tu dois arpenter seul. Enfin, seul physiquement. J'ai bien fait d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant. Tu étais prêt depuis des années je pense. Il ne te manquait qu'un chose : un point d'attache solide en ce monde. Tu avais nous, tes grands-parents, et puis Luna, et toujours le souvenir de Cédric. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu as Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres. Mais la encore ce n'était pas suffisant. Il te fallait le plus fort de tous les sentiments pour avoir toutes les armes nécessaires pour ces épreuves. Et maintenant tu l'as.

-Luna parle trop.

-Peut-être. Nous autres Druides, nous tirons nos pouvoirs de la nature, mais aussi des sentiments qui étreignent notre cœur. Cette jeune fille sera ton salut pour ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres qui vont t'assaillir. Si ton Amour est suffisamment fort, peut-être en sortiras-tu vivant et plus fort. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Maintenant va. Kalonegezh. »

Yannig se leva. Alan s'assit sur la pierre de Merlin, son bâton posé sur ses genoux. Le jeune Teñval s'enfonça dans les Ténèbres de la forêt sous les yeux du vieux. Une silhouette argentée, très pâle apparu du néant aux côtés du patriarche du clan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort, souffla une voix venant de partout et nulle part.

-Je sais, il est le plus fort de tous les Teñval n'ayant jamais existé, dit Alan. Mais il est également le plus faible. Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu à subir autant d'épreuve de la Vie avant lui.

-Tu y vois de la faiblesse, j'y vois une Force supplémentaire.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, Mestr[3].

-Sa première épreuve sera celle du corps.

-Celle la, il devrait la passer sans difficulté. Mais les deux autres sont plus compliquées.

-L'Esprit et l'Ame.

-Il n'a jamais été un modèle de contrôle. Et il a déjà été confronté à sa peur une fois, il ne s'en est pas sorti indemne. Personne ne peut dire s'il va réussir.

-Tout comme les trois branches du Triskel, ces trois épreuves sont nécessaires pour le rendre plus fort. Depuis la défaite des Diskibien, vous vous pliez à ma volonté pour absoudre les crimes de vos ancêtres. Vous avez maintenu les Ténèbres loin de ce monde et des autres. Mais Yannig doit combattre la plus terrible menace qui n'ait jamais pesé sur tous les mondes. S'il ne réussit pas ses épreuves, alors il nous est inutile. »

Yannig ne reconnaissait plus rien. Jamais la forêt ne lui avait paru aussi étrangère. Les arbres avec qui il parlait volontiers s'étaient tus. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Ni qui ne vive pas. Jamais Yannig n'avait ressenti pareille solitude. Il arriva à une clairière. Elle s'ouvrait sur un magnifique ciel étoilé. Yannig le contempla durant quelques instants. Il repensait aux paroles de son grand-père. Tout dépendait de la force de son Amour. Mais lui-même n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. Cho était-elle l'Amour de sa vie ? Il ne savait pas. Surtout qu'il ignorait totalement la nature des sentiments de la jeune fille envers lui. Avait-il une chance ? Il sourit en pensant à ce que dirait Luna :

« Bien sûr que tu as tes chances. »

Luna. Il l'aimait également, elle était sa petite sœur. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Pour qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit heureuse. Et il y avait ses amis, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et surtout Harry. L'adolescent avait encore besoin d'aide. Son épreuve finale ne tarderait plus à arriver. Le breton le savait. Comme il savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres avant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'Elu comme certains l'appelaient, c'était lui dégager un peu la voie et le soutenir. Oui, telle était sa mission.

Il se retira de la contemplation du ciel quand il perçut plusieurs présences autour de lui. Des silhouettes sombres et inquiétantes s'avançaient vers lui de tous les côtés. Des silhouettes humaines, des hommes drapés de peaux de bêtes, tenant des bâtons massifs et de lourdes épées dans leurs mains. Ils refermèrent le cercle autour du jeune homme. Leurs yeux d'un blanc laiteux étaient autant de menaces de mort. Yannig resta parfaitement calme. Fermant les poings et les rouvrant. Son esprit tendu vers ses adversaires.

Ainsi la première épreuve commença…

* * *

[1] Courage.

[2] Merci.

[3] Maître.

* * *


	10. Korf Arnod

**CHAPITRE X : KORF ARNOD****[1]**

Les adversaires étaient proches. Yannig sentait leur souffle froid. Sa tête pivotait lentement, observant tour à tour chacun d'eux. Il ne les compta pas, c'était inutile, il devait être une bonne vingtaine, peut-être plus. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait tous les vaincre. Tous, sans exception. Le combat avait déjà commencé. Même si aucun coup n'avait encore été donné. La tension était palpable, presque impénétrable.

Et soudain, un des adversaires s'avança, plus menaçant que les autres. Yannig ne lui laissa pas le temps de frapper, il évita son bâton tout en l'envoyant au sol d'un violent crochet à la mâchoire. Un deuxième vint par derrière. Le breton le sentit venir et l'arrêta d'un coup de coude au visage. Il le saisit par les cheveux et lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine face. Teñval tomba à genoux sous le coup de bâton qu'il prit dans le dos. Il se releva, les yeux emplis de fureur. L'ombre levait son bâton pour frapper à nouveau. La main en feu, Teñval saisit le bâton au vol, l'enflammant instantanément. Il martyrisa ses côtes d'un coup de poing et lui explosa le nez d'un coup de tête. Teñval parvint à éviter un coup d'épée de haut en bas. Il tendit la main vers la lame figée dans le sol.

« Foeltr ! »

La foudre jaillit de sa main et électrocuta l'ombre.

Teñval avait repoussé le premier assaut. Mais bien d'autres ennemis s'avançaient déjà. Il leva une main devant lui, paume vers le haut.

« Avel. »

Une mini-tornade se forma dans sa paume. Il leva son autre main de manière identique.

« Tan. »

Une flamme apparut.

« Avel-dro flamm ! »

Joignant ses paumes en les tendant vers ses ennemis, Teñval lança une tornade enflammée. Plusieurs ombres disparurent dans un embrasement. Soudain, le souffle enflammé cessa, Yannig se cambra de douleur. Le breton s'effondra dans l'herbe humide et froide. Son dos entaillé lâchait des flots de sang ocre. Un ennemi s'était glissé derrière lui et lui avait asséné un coup d'épée dans le dos.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Une jeune fille blonde qui s'était endormi en souriant s'était soudainement agitée dans son lit.

« YANNIG ! »

Elle s'était relevé d'un coup en criant le nom de son frère. Les autres filles de son dortoir, réveillé par son cri, vinrent la voir. Elle était haletante et ses yeux, loin d'être rêveurs, étaient paniqués.

« Luna, dit l'une des filles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-R…rien, souffla t-elle. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar. Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien. Ça arrive. Essaye de ne plus y penser et de te rendormir. »

Les filles retournèrent à leur lit. Luna se rallongea dans le sien. Elle ne parvenait pas à retirer ses images de sa tête. Son grand frère gisant sur le sol, saignant abondamment. Elle parvint à se rendormir en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Teñval se releva. Difficilement. Cette blessure ne serait que la première. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Pas pour une broutille comme ça. Trop de gens comptaient sur lui. Il se remit à frapper de tous les côtés. Ses adversaires tombaient sous ses coups de butoir. Lorsqu'un des spectres parvenait à le toucher, sa réplique était immédiate et définitive. Malgré le sang qui coulait sur sa peau. Malgré les marques qui tuméfiaient son visage et son corps. Malgré la douleur, il continuait à frapper comme jamais.

Etrangement, le nombre d'ennemis ne baissait pas. Par vague, de nouvelles silhouettes venaient se frotter aux poings et à la rage de Yannig. Des éclairs, des flammes, il se servait de tous ses pouvoirs pour abattre ses ennemis.

Combien de temps dura la bataille ? Combien d'ennemis avait-il vaincu ? Combien en restait-il ?

Il ignorait les réponses à ses questions. Il ne se les posait même pas. Même si au bout d'une fraction d'éternité plus aucune silhouette ne se présenta devant lui, il resta les sens en alerte, à l'affût du moindre souffle trahissant un ennemi tapi dans les ténèbres.

C'est alors qu'il apparut. Un homme seul. Yannig ne vit pas son visage. Il ne vit que briller ses yeux dans le noir. Et pourtant, il n'était qu'à un pas devant lui. Il était différent. Différent des autres. Yannig le sentait.

Ce fut la silhouette qui frappa la première. Son uppercut envoya Yannig au sol. Mais ce soir le breton avait pris tellement de coup qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Même lorsque son adversaire vint le maltraiter au sol à coups de pied, il encaissait sans ressentir la violence des chocs dans sa chair. Il parvint à arrêter la jambe en pleine course et repoussa son adversaire d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Le breton se releva. Il tendit la main pour lancer une volée d'éclair mais la silhouette leva la main et les éclairs ne rencontrèrent que la paroi de pierre qui s'était dressée entre eux. Cette ombre possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, les pouvoirs des Druides.

Le mur disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. L'ombre tendit les deux mains et un souffle puissant vint renverser Yannig. L'ombre bondit pour lui sauter dessus. Le breton s'écarta en roulant sur le sol. Il se releva mais ne put éviter le coup de poing qui lui percuta violement la mâchoire. Un nouveau souffle le projeta en arrière.

L'ombre mit ses mains devant lui. Elle fit apparaître une tornade dans une main et une flamme dans l'autre. Le souffle enflammé fusa vers Yannig. Le druide ne put que plonger sur le côté pour l'esquiver. L'ennemi suivait Yannig de son souffle ardent, le jeune homme dû sauter plusieurs fois pour ne pas être grillé sur place. Il devait trouvé une solution au plus vite. Un ruisseau coulait aux abords de la clairière. Yannig tendit la main vers lui. L'eau jaillit et vint arrêter un nouveau jet de flammes. Une intense vapeur se forma. Mais l'effet ne dura qu'un temps. Les flammes étaient trop intenses et le ruisseau s'assécha.

Le brécilien n'avait plus beaucoup d'option. Il réfléchit et les paroles de son grand-père lui revinrent :

« Apprend à ne faire qu'un avec les éléments. »

Il devait devenir de l'eau. Ou bien du feu. Ne dit-on pas combattre le feu par le feu ?

L'ennemi allait lancer un nouvel assaut. Yannig ferma les yeux. De toute manière, fuir ne servait à rien. Il chercha au fond de ses forces. Et il la sentit, cette flamme dans son corps. Il devait l'attiser, la faire grandir, la faire rugir.

L'ombre lança son jet de feu. Yannig ne broncha pas, il voyait les flammes se rapprochées, il en sentait déjà la brûlure. Le souffle enflammé l'enveloppa entièrement. L'ombre cessa au bout de secondes éternelles. A la place qu'occupait Yannig, il n'y avait plus qu'une braise d'où s'échappait encore des flammes. Mais la braise se releva. Le feu était comme vivant. L'être de feu s'approcha de l'ombre. Il frappa à l'estomac, pénétrant jusqu'au cœur. Dans un embrasement ardent, l'ombre disparut.

La braise s'éteignit. Et Yannig s'effondra sur le sol, éreinté par cette nuit de combat. La lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les branchages ne parvint pas à le tirer du lourd sommeil dans lequel il était tombé.

* * *

[1] L'épreuve du corps.

* * *


	11. Keneilded

**CHAPITRE XI : KENEILDED****[1]**

Luna avait l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Elle n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son sommeil et s'était réveillé toutes les heures en ayant toujours la même question à l'esprit : que faisait Yannig en ce moment ? Contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut sans son air rêveur qu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner à la grande salle. Mais comme peu de ses condisciples de Serdaigle la fréquentaient, aucun ne se soucia de son attitude inquiète.

Et la seule à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas fut Cho qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle malgré les protestations de son amie Marietta. Luna tenta vainement de sourire en lui disant bonjour.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Cho sans porter d'intérêt au soupir exaspéré que Marietta poussa en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la blonde en baissant les yeux. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit et je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser après.

-Quel cauchemar ?

-J'ai rêvé de Yannig. Je le voyais se battre. Mais il a été blessé et il est tombé. »

Le visage de Cho s'affaissa.

« Ce…ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, assura Cho sans en être sûre. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

-Tu t'inquiètes aussi, hein ? fit Luna.

-Oui. Mais j'ai confiance en Yannig. Je sais que quelque soit l'obstacle il le passera.

-En le pulvérisant, sourit Luna.

-Ton grand frère est fort, ne t'en fais pas.

-Cho, souffla Marietta. Les autres nous attendent.

-Dis-leur que je reste avec Luna ce matin.

-Quoi ?

-A tout à l'heure. »

Marietta se leva l'air déçu et rejoignit ses autres amies. Luna la suivit du regard et retourna la tête vers Cho lorsqu'elle vit toute la petite bande tourner les yeux vers elle.

« Tes amies vont t'en vouloir, dit-elle.

-Elles n'ont pas besoin de moi. Par contre, j'ai une autre amie qui a fait un vilain cauchemar et que je dois rassurer. »

Luna sourit et elles se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre en mangeant.

A l'autre bout de la table, Marietta ne quittait pas Cho et Luna des yeux. Mickaël Corner vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Où est Cho ? demanda t-il.

-Là-bas, répondit Marietta en désignant l'autre bout de la table des Serdaigles.

-Elle est encore avec cette folle ! Je vais lui en toucher deux mots tout à l'heure. Mais celui qui m'énerve le plus c'est Teñval. Je n'aime pas le voir lui tourner autour. Elle t'a dit quelque chose sur lui.

-Non. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est différente depuis qu'elle lui parle. Elle a l'air d'avoir plus confiance en elle.

-Tu pourrais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe entre eux.

-Tu veux que je l'interroge ?

-Passe ça dans une simple conversation amicale.

-Mais Cho est mon amie.

-Justement. Et je te rappelle qu'elle est ma petite amie. Je veux juste la protéger. Ce Teñval est dangereux. Tu as vu les ravages qu'il a fait l'an dernier et les années précédentes. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il s'en prenne à Cho.

-D'accord. »

Ce fut lors de la récréation, dans le parc de l'école que Marietta décida d'orienter la conversation vers Teñval.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Luna ? fit-elle.

-Oui, je l'aime bien, elle est gentille. Un peu bizarre mais ça fait parti de son charme. Et puis elle n'a pas peur de dire les vérités.

-Elle sort avec Teñval, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ils sont comme frère et sœur. Ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre mais ça ne sera jamais de l'Amour je pense, pas celui qu'on pense du moins. De l'Amour fraternel.

-Et toi ?

-Elle est devenu une amie.

-Je parle de Teñval. »

Cho rosit légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Teñval ?

-C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est toujours franc, il n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir, il est toujours prêt à défendre les plus faibles.

-Il est violent.

-Il sait se battre. Avant je le trouvais violent, mais maintenant que je le connais mieux, je dirais qu'il est fort et se sert de sa force pour le bien des autres. Il ne demande aucune récompense. Il a l'air dur comme ça au premier abord, mais plus je le connais, plus je remarque à quel point il est doux à l'intérieur. Il a une fragilité touchante dans son cœur. »

Marietta regarda son amie avec inquiétude. La jeune asiatique avait le regard perdu au loin sur l'horizon. Un sourire irréel s'était dessiné sur son visage et une étincelle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas brillait dans ses yeux.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Cho parut se réveiller d'un coup. Elle tourna les yeux vers son amie et tomba sur ses yeux soupçonneux.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je sors avec Mickaël tu sais bien.

-Oui mais tu as les yeux qui brillent quand tu parles de Teñval. Et puis plus ça va, plus tu t'éloignes de Mickaël.

-C'est vrai mais c'est parce qu'il essaye de contrôler ma vie. Il veut m'interdire de parler à Yannig et Luna.

-Tu sais qu'il va s'énerver et s'attaquer à Teñval si ça continue. Et je pense que Teñval va le tuer.

-Yannig n'a jamais tué personne. Tu as raison, je m'éloigne de Mickaël. Je devrais rompre avec lui avant le retour de Yannig pour éviter qu'ils se battent. Parce que si Mickaël le provoque, Yannig va l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? Que Mickaël aille à l'infirmerie ou que Teñval ne puisse plus revenir après ?

-Tu crois vraiment que…j'aime Yannig.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as des sentiments forts pour lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'Amour, mais c'est plus que de l'amitié. »

Cho s'assit sur le banc proche.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se demanda t-elle à voix haute. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il comptait de plus en plus pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que lui ressent pour moi. J'étais la petite amie de Cédric, son meilleur ami. Il veut peut-être simplement veiller sur moi en son souvenir.

-Tu sais, c'est Mickaël qui m'a demandé de t'interroger sur tes liens avec Teñval.

-Quoi ?

-Il s'inquiète de votre relation. Et moi aussi je m'inquiétais. Mais je dois reconnaître que vu comment tu en parles, je préférerai que tu sois avec Teñval plutôt que Mickaël.

-Tu crois que je devrais le quitter alors ?

-C'est à toi de choisir. Mais quoiqu'il arrive je resterai ton amie.

-Merci.

-Et puis, je pense que tu te trompes. Vu comment te regarde Teñval et comment il rougit en ta présence, il doit aussi être amoureux de toi.

-Tu es sûre. Je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Si tu ne baissais pas les yeux en essayant d'imiter les tomates à chaque fois qu'il te parle, tu le remarquerais. Il t'aime ça crève les yeux. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Luna. »

Cho sourit de se sourire éclatant que Marietta n'avait pas revu chez elle depuis longtemps. Elle répondit à son sourire. Elle ne savait pas si Teñval était aussi bon et gentil que le disais Cho, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que son amie était heureuse en présence du breton.

Etre ami, c'est juste ça, vouloir que ses amis soient heureux…

* * *

[1] Amitié

* * *


	12. Spered Arnod

**CHAPITRE XII : SPERED ARNOD****[1]**

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne pensait à rien. Lorsque enfin il se décida à se relever, la douleur parcourut son corps comme un courant électrique. Il sentait la marque de chaque coup. Il parvint à se remettre debout et vacilla jusqu'au ruisseau. Il s'en aspergea le visage et bu une gorgée.

Il se remit en marche. Ignorant où ses pas le menaient mais sachant que c'était par là qu'il devait aller. La forêt lui semblait irréelle. Ou alors n'était-ce dû qu'à ses paupières boursouflées. Il lui semblait que des présences tournaient autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse en être sûr. Un rire léger se fit entendre, comme porter par le vent. Quelque chose lui tournait autour.

Il continua à marcher durant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Il avait l'étrange de tournée en rond. Le rire continuait à souffler autour de lui. Et bientôt, une maison apparut devant lui. Une maison en petite pierre enchâssée. Une maison qu'il connaissait bien. Un petit garçon jouait innocemment dans le jardin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres mais rieurs. Yannig eut un choc en voyant une femme sortir de la maison. Elle était magnifique, des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, une peau d'albâtre, des yeux dans lequel on pouvait voir se refléter le soleil avec délectation. Il la reconnut aussitôt : Rowena Teñval, sa mère. Ce petit, c'était donc lui-même. Un homme sortit à son tour de la maison. Il ressemblait à Yannig à s'y méprendre. Gwénaël Teñval. Il souriait en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Yannig reconnut tout de même le voile de ténèbres qui masquait légèrement son regard. C'était le signe qu'il portait Drougael en son âme.

Yannig observa la scène sans oser bouger. Quel jour était-ce ? Il sentit plus précisément la présence qui le suivait depuis son réveil. Elle était là. Derrière lui. C'était une jeune fille de son âge, blonde comme les blés en été, des yeux d'un bleu d'océan, le sourire éclatant.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda t-il.

-On me donne différents noms, dit-elle. Donne-moi en un.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de jeu. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Un guide, un juge, qu'importe.

-Tu sais quel jour s'est ?

-Oui. Et toi aussi. D'ailleurs voila l'action qui se met en place. »

Un homme surgit de l'ombre de la forêt. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. D'allure hautaine, il toisa les Teñval des yeux. Yannig le reconnut aussitôt : Lucius Malefoy. Gwénaël Teñval confia son fils à sa femme et s'avança vers le visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda t-il sans autre formule de politesse.

-Je veux le Graal, répondit Malefoy. Le moyen de faire revenir mon maître.

-Et vous croyez qu'il vous suffit d'apparaître pour que je vous le donne ? Le Graal ne peut être prit par la force. Et surtout pas par quelqu'un de corrompu comme vous.

-Si vous refusez, je vais devoir user de d'autres moyens de persuasion.

-Et bien allez-y ! Espèce d'enflure ! Vous croyez que je vais me laisser démonter par un petit mangemort ! Votre maître est venu par le passé. Et il est reparti la queue entre les jambes après s'être battu contre mon père.

-Vous allez mourir.

-Je suis l'Ombre dans la Lumière. Et la Lumière dans l'Ombre. Je suis un avec la Vie. Je suis un avec la Mort. J'ai juré fidélité à la Déesse. Elle a juré de toujours être à mes côtés. Gardien de la Tombe du grand Myrdinn. Héritier de son Savoir et de sa Sagesse. J'ai juré de par mon sang de combattre les forces voulant détruire ce monde et les autres. Nous, druides du clan Teñval avons tous prêté ce serment depuis plus de deux milles ans. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur Malefoy le veut que cela va s'arrêter. Bien au contraire.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de la mort ?

-Si vous me tuez, un autre prendra ma suite. »

Tout alla très vite. Gwénaël Teñval voulut tendre la main mais Malefoy fut le plus rapide et le tua d'un Avada Kedavra. Rowena hurla en se jetant sur le corps de son mari. Etant moldue, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre le mangemort.

« NON ! hurla Yannig. »

Il tendit la main, lançant une traînée de flammes. Elle ne fit que traversé Malefoy sans le toucher. Il n'était dans le même plan physique.

« C'est inutile, dit la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas avec eux. »

Yannig regarda Malefoy s'approcher de lui enfant. Il tendit sa baguette vers l'enfant qui regardait les corps de ses parents sans comprendre. L'éclair vert fendit l'air mais une ombre noire s'interposa, bloquant le sortilège de mort. Malefoy vacilla de surprise. L'ombre prit la forme d'un monstre aux yeux rouges brillant d'un éclat sanguinaire. Une voix roque se fit entendre.

« Cet enfant est à moi. »

Malefoy prit peur et s'enfuit à toute jambes. L'ombre fut comme absorbée par le corps de l'enfant. L'éclat rouge passa un instant dans son regard.

« C'est donc ainsi que l'âme de Drougael fusionna avec la mienne, dit Yannig. J'ignorais que Malefoy l'avait vu.

-Ce n'est pas fini. Viens par ici. »

Ils ne firent que quelques pas et pourtant, le décor changea entièrement. Ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt. C'était plutôt un cimetière. Un chaudron avait été déposé là. Yannig ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lise sur une pierre tombale un nom : Tom Jedusor.

« Non, souffla t-il. Pas ça. »

En un flash lumineux, deux adolescents apparurent dans le cimetière. Le plus jeune avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts derrière ses lunettes, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair marquait son front. L'autre était un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux bruns, Cédric Diggory.

« Je ne veux pas voir ça.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Regarde ce que tu n'as pu empêcher. »

Un homme portant une boule de linge dans ses bras s'avança vers les deux adolescents. Harry, terrassé par la douleur qui lui fendait le crâne, tomba à genoux au sol. Une voix sifflante s'éleva :

« Tue l'autre. »

L'éclair vert jaillit de la baguette. Hurlant, Yannig bondit pour s'interposer. L'éclair le traversa sans s'arrêter et vint frapper Cédric.

Le temps se figea. Yannig n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite. Il avait entendu le bruit sourd du corps de Cédric s'écrouler derrière lui. Déjà, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« Tu aurais voulu mourir à sa place, dit la jeune fille.

-C'est ma faute. Je savais ce jour là qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne sentais plus sa présence dans le labyrinthe. Et quand Harry et lui sont revenus, je ne sentais plus la moindre parcelle de vie dans son corps. Je savais qu'il était mort. »

Yannig tomba à genoux.

« J'aurai dû l'aider. J'aurai dû être là ! hurla t-il. »

Yannig se retourna vers le corps sans vie de son ami.

« Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en veuille ? demanda la voix de Cédric. »

L'esprit du jeune homme se matérialisa à côté du breton.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, dit Cédric.

-J'aurai dû le sentir arriver. J'aurai dû tout faire pour te protéger.

-Comment aurais-tu pu seulement imaginer que j'allais mourir ? Tu te souviens ? Quel que soit le résultat du tournoi, on avait prévu une petite fête avec Luna. Tous les trois, seulement tous les trois. Notre trio a bien vécu. C'était un bonheur tout les jours. Je ne regrette rien de ma vie perdue et ce, grâce à toi et Luna.

-Mais d'autres tenaient à toi. Tes parents, Cho.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour mes parents. Et tu as déjà permis à Cho de faire son deuil.

-Elle ne t'a pas oublié. J'espère qu'un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien pour te remplacer.

-Yannig. Elle a déjà trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Le meilleur qu'elle puisse trouver. Toi.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire son bonheur. Trop de ténèbres emplissent mon cœur.

-Je veillerai sur vous de là où je suis. Et je sais qu'elle est la lumière qui éclairera tes ténèbres. Que ta vie soit belle et longue mon ami, mon frère. »

Yannig et la jeune fille se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la forêt. Cette dernière posa une main sur son épaule. Yannig se releva. Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus.

« Je dois aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'il veut. Le passé ne doit plus me tourmenter. Il fera toujours parti de moi. Mais l'avenir est devant moi. Un avenir sombre et violent. Mais au-delà de cette violence, peut-être verrais-je la lumière.

-Il te reste une dernière chose à faire pour réussir cette épreuve. »

La jeune fille blonde approcha son visage du breton et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de feuille d'été. La surprise passée, Yannig la repoussa doucement.

« Désolé, mon cœur appartient à une autre.

-Je sais, je voulais juste savoir si tu embrassais bien, sourit la jeune fille.

-C'était obligatoire ?

-Non, l'épreuve était terminée avant.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Mystère. La dernière épreuve t'attend. Et se sera la plus dure de toute. Je ne sais pas si tu auras assez de force pour la passer. Mais je l'espère, Yannig Teñval. »

Aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparut, la jeune fille s'estompa dans l'air. Yannig continua son chemin, ignorant où il allait le mener.

* * *

[1] Epreuve de l'Esprit.

* * *


	13. Torridigezh

**CHAPITRE XIII : TORRIDIGEZH****[1]**

Cho avait pris sa décision. Mais elle devait encore trouver le courage de le dire à Mickaël. Elle l'évita toute la journée, aidée par Marietta et Luna. Les trois serdaigles allèrent se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Elles se cachèrent dans une allée à l'écart des autres. Remarquant leur petit manège, Ginny vint les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? demanda t-elle.

-On essaye d'éviter Mickaël, dit Luna. Enfin Cho essaye.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…je voudrai rompre avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua Cho. Tu es son ex. Comment tu as fait ? »

Ginny n'appréciait pas beaucoup Cho. Elle s'était vue offrir le premier baiser de Harry. Rien que pour ça, elle estimait avoir le droit de la haïr éternellement, voir un peu plus. Mais même Harry disait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir depuis qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Teñval à son égard. La rouquine appréciait beaucoup le breton. Et elle avait bien compris que Cho se rendait compte de ses propres sentiments pour lui. Si elle quittait Mickaël, Yannig aurait une chance de vivre heureux.

« On s'est engueulé, dit-elle. A cause du match de quidditch de l'année dernière où j'ai attrapé le vif d'or avant toi. »

_Et vlan ! Petite vengeance !_

« Je vois, dit la chinoise. Comment je vais faire alors ?

-Et si tu essayais l'approche directe. Vas-y franco.

-Mickaël est devenu bizarre ces derniers temps. Il me fait peur.

-Si tu veux je resterai avec toi, proposa Luna naturellement.

-Moi aussi, fit Marietta. Comme ça, s'il tente quelque chose, il aura affaire à nous. On ne vaut pas Teñval pour les coups de poing, mais on sait se défendre.

-Je viens aussi, sourit Ginny. »

Cho se sentit rassuré par la présence à ses côtés des trois autres filles. Les trois serdaigles et la gryffondor marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione les virent passé devant eux.

« Depuis quand Ginny est amie avec Cho et Marietta ? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Mais quand Ginny a ce regard là, vaut mieux pas l'emmerder.

-Suivons-les, proposa Harry. »

Mickaël Corner était dans le parc avec ses amis. Il vit les quatre filles s'approcher. L'adolescent voulut naturellement embrasser sa petite amie mais celle-ci le maintint à distance. A plusieurs mètres derrière, Harry et ses amis observaient la scène.

« Je suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important Mickaël, dit Cho.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais que tu as envoyé Marietta pour me questionner sur mes liens avec Yannig. »

Mickaël toisa violement Marietta du regard.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de la toucher, prévint-elle. C'est mon amie. Mais ça montre encore une fois à quel point tu veux contrôler ma vie. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Ce Teñval est dangereux. OK l'année dernière il s'est attaqué seulement aux serpentards et à quelques mangemorts. Mais qui sait si la prochaine victime de sa folie ce ne sera pas toi ?

-Il n'est pas comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas. Il ne se bat que quand il le faut. Il est même allé jusqu'à combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Le visage de Cho avait pris une teinte rouge brique. Mais elle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Ce que je ressens pour lui ne te regarde pas. Je suis juste venu te dire que c'était fini entre nous. »

Mickaël oscillait entre la rage et la stupéfaction. Son regard passa sur les quatre filles qui lui faisaient face.

« Et toi tu n'essayes pas de la raisonner ? dit-il à Marietta.

-Elle m'a l'air très censée.

-Toi la folle, tu perd rien pour attendre, fit-il à l'adresse de Luna. Toi et ton pote.

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, fit Ginny en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu étais déjà bête quand je sortais avec toi, mais la t'as atteint le sommet. Menace encore une fois Luna, et y'aura pas besoin d'attendre le retour de Yannig pour que tu es la correction que tu mérites. »

Mickaël n'osa pas bouger un cil. Il savait que la cadette Weasley était redoutable une baguette à la main.

Comme elles étaient venues, les quatre filles tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent d'un Mickaël ulcéré. En passant devant Harry, Ron et Hermione, Ginny esquissa un petit sourire qui fit naître une certaine chaleur dans les entrailles du brun à lunettes. Harry suivit les quatre filles des yeux. Plus précisément, son regard était concentré sur la chevelure rousse qui ondulait à chaque pas comme autant de flammèches.

« Je savais que ta sœur n'était pas commode quand elle s'y met, dit Harry. Mais la, je n'aurai pas aimé être à la place de Corner.

-En parlant de Corner, je pense que ce n'est pas fini, dit Hermione. C'est un imbécile. Il est trop bête pour simplement rester tranquille dans son coin. Il va essayer de récupérer Cho par tous les moyens. Il est sûrement assez bête pour provoquer Yannig quand il reviendra.

-Moi, la seule chose que j'espère, c'est être là pour le voir quand il le fera, sourit Ron. »

Cho, Luna et Marietta étaient devenues inséparables. Les « amies » de Marietta et de Cho les snobaient par rapport à ce qu'elles avaient fait à Corner. Si Cho s'en fichait totalement, estimant que ce n'était donc pas de vraies amies, Marietta eut plus de mal à l'accepter. Elle finit tout de même à apprécier Luna. Parfois, Ginny se joignait à elles. La petite rousse se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait de moins en moins à Cho d'être sorti avec Harry.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que Teñval était parti. Cho avait quitté Corner mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de parler à Yannig de ses sentiments. Pensait-il seulement à elle ?

Et un jour, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Cho rejoignait ses amies dans le parc. Tout d'un coup, elle eut un vertige. Elle vacilla. Une voix chuchotait dans sa tête. Elle se rattrapa à un arbre. Sa vue s'assombrit. Elle ne fit que deviner ses amies qui accouraient pour l'aider alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Au moment où elle touchait le sol froid et humide, elle entendit la voix plus clairement. Une voix paniquée, étouffée comme un hurlement lointain.

« Cho ! »

* * *

[1] Rupture.

* * *


	14. Ene Arnod

**CHAPITRE XIV : ENE ARNOD****[1]**

Le temps passait étrangement. Les journées étaient irrégulières. Des jours de quelques minutes à peine suivaient d'autres qui lui semblaient durer deux jours. La météo changeait également constamment, passant de la neige au soleil ardent, et de la tempête au clame plat.

Ses pas le menèrent à une haute falaise dans laquelle était creusé une grotte. Il ne savait comment, mais quelque chose le poussait à y entrer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre une salle immense, baignée dans une lumière irréelle. Trônant sur un siège de pierre, un monstre immense toisait le breton du regard. Il ressemblait étrangement à un homme. Sa peau était d'un noir de ténèbres, ses mains armées de griffes tranchantes, ses yeux brillant d'un rouge sanglant. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, Yannig le reconnut aussitôt : Drougael.

Le démon se leva. Il fit quelques pas vers Yannig. Le breton ne recula pas, ne cilla pas. Si par le passé, les Diskibien pliaient l'échine devant lui, aujourd'hui les Teñval ne tremblent plus.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi, rugit Drougael.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, Drougael. Tu n'es plus rien. Un vestige du passé.

-Je suis le démon qui imposa sa loi sur les terres bretonnes. Crains de tous, j'ai fait trembler jusqu'au Roi Arthur et son magicien. Les Diskibien auraient dû les vaincre s'ils ne s'étaient pas détournés de moi.

-Nous avons choisi de racheter nos crimes.

-Tes ancêtres étaient une bande de faibles qui n'ont pas osé prendre le pouvoir que je leur offrais. Ils ont préféré se retourner contre leur propre clan. Les Teñval ont trahi les Diskibien.

-Ils ont préféré avoir une chance de se racheter que de continuer une vie maudite.

-Et qu'ont-ils gagné ? Vous êtes devenus les pantins de Myrdinn. Il se sert de vous pour son propre intérêt et vous fais miroiter une absolution qu'il ne vous donnera jamais.

-Si tu espères m'avoir avec ce discours, tu es sur la mauvaise voie.

-Non. Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais te ramener à moi sans avoir à m'en prendre à ceux à qui tu tiens.

-Tu fais parti de moi. Tu n'as aucun moyen de t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-C'est la où tu te trompes. Tous les êtres sont liés les uns aux autres. Et tu auras beau fermé ton cœur, tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Tu as déjà perdu des êtres chers. Comme tes parents ou ce jeune homme. »

Cédric Diggory venait d'apparaître à côté de Drougael. Il regarda Yannig et le démon sans comprendre. Drougael le prit à une main. Cédric fit une grimace douloureuse. Mais Yannig ne broncha pas.

« Ne vas-tu pas le sauver ?

-Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur les morts. Tu ne peux faire revenir une âme qui est passée de l'autre côté.

-Je peux faire revenir qui je veux. Même tes parents. Tu es puissant, jeune Teñval. Je peux te donner plus de puissance que je n'en ai jamais donné à aucun Diskibien. Assez de puissance pour faire revenir du monde des Morts tes parents et ce jeune homme.

-Non. C'est allé à l'encontre des lois de la nature.

-Qui vous a enseigné ces lois ? Myrdinn ? Il vous a menti. Il sait très bien qu'il est possible de revenir de l'autre côté. Lui-même l'a déjà tenté par le passé. Mais il a échoué lamentablement. C'est pourquoi il dit que c'était impossible, qu'il a décrété que c'était contraire aux lois de la nature. Mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître son échec. Il savait très bien que certains êtres dont je fais parti connaissent les passages qui lient nos mondes. Je peux te l'enseigner. Je sais que tu veux plus que tout au monde revoir tes parents et Cédric.

-Yannig, non, ne l'écoute pas, souffla Cédric.

-Cédric ! C'est bien toi ! s'exclama Yannig.

-Ne renie pas qui tu es. Continue le combat.

-Si c'est bien toi, alors il dit la vérité. Je peux te faire revenir.

-Non. Tu sais pourquoi je ne dois pas revenir. C'est contraire aux lois de la nature.

-Mais s'il dit vrai, ces lois sont fausses.

-Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde.

-Cho t'attend toujours.

-Non, elle ne m'attend plus. C'est toi qu'elle attend.

-J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mes parents. Que faut-il que je fasse ? »

Cédric allait dire quelque chose mais il disparut. Drougael s'avança vers Yannig.

« Je ne te demande qu'une chose, dit Drougael. Prouve-moi ta fidélité.

-Comment ?

-Eveille-toi. »

Drougael passa une des ses mains fourchues au dessus de la tête de Yannig. Le breton se cambra de douleur. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Sa mâchoire se sertit d'horribles crocs pointus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent pour devenir deux surfaces vertes sans expressions. Ses mains se transformèrent en fourches tranchantes. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il ne pouvait qu'émettre des cris stridents. Il était devenu plus un animal échappé de l'Enfer qu'un homme.

« Appelle-la, dit Drougael. Appelle celle qui a la plus grande place dans ton cœur. »

Le cri se fit déchirant. Et alors que la créature pitoyable et monstrueuse qu'était devenu Yannig se recroquevillait sur le sol, une apparition traversa la voûte de la caverne et vint se poser sur le sol.

Cho regarda de tous les côtés. Elle ignorait où elle était. Rêvait-elle ? L'instant d'avant, elle marchait dans le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre ses amies, et maintenant elle était dans une grotte avec deux monstres. Le plus petit se redressa d'un bond et la plaqua violement au sol. Cho était pétrifié par ses crocs tranchants et ses yeux dans lesquels elle pouvait voir sa propre terreur.

« Dévore-la, ordonna Drougael. Dévore son âme. Et je te donnerai le pouvoir. »

La respiration de la créature caressait le visage de Cho. La jeune fille attendait la mort sans bouger. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Cette créature suintait la violence par tous ses pores. Cho ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de crocs qui lui serait fatale. Une pensé traversa son esprit. L'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux sombres et à la voix froide, mais au cœur chaleureux.

« Yannig. »

Elle n'avait que soufflé son nom. La créature s'était arrêtée en plein geste. Cho ouvrit les yeux. La créature releva la tête sans cesser de la fixer. Qu'attendait-elle ?

Et soudain, le visage de Cho s'illumina. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais elle le savait. Elle leva une main tremblante vers le visage de la créature et la posa sur sa joue.

« Yannig, souffla t-elle. C'est toi.

-Qu'attends-tu ? rugit le démon. Dévore-la ! Dévore son âme !

-Yannig, que t'arrive t-il ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'obéir.

-Dévore son âme et je te donnerai le pouvoir de faire revenir ceux qui te manquent.

-C'est donc ça. Tu veux revoir tes parents et Cédric. Tu sais ce qu'il dirait. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. La mort de Cédric m'a fait du mal à moi aussi, je voulais le revoir. Et pour cela, je suis venu te voir pour que tu me parles de lui. Plus tu me parlais de lui, plus je me rendais compte que c'était toi qui avait le plus besoin d'en parler. J'ai été égoïste. Je pensais être la seule à qui manquait Cédric. Tu m'as fais comprendre que non. Et surtout, tu m'as appris qu'il fallait continuer à vivre. Cédric est mort. Mais nous sommes vivant Yannig. Tu peux peut-être le faire revenir, mais es-tu sûr de vouloir le ramener dans ce monde ? Ceux qui sont morts doivent le rester même si cela fait mal.

-C'est ridicule, fit Drougael. Dévore son âme et je te donnerai le pouvoir. »

Yannig se releva. Il avait repris sa véritable apparence. Il sourit à Cho en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Drougael fulmina et saisit la jeune fille de sa main fourchue.

« Si tu ne la dévores pas, moi je le ferai ! s'écria t-il.

-Tu n'es plus rien Drougael, dit Yannig. Nous nous servons de toi comme toi tu te servais de nos ancêtres. Les Diskibien t'obéissaient parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi. Myrdinn nous a montré que nous ne devions pas avoir peur. Car c'est toi qui avais peur. L'âme humaine recèle une puissance inimaginable. Tu savais que si les druides se retournaient contre toi, tu serais perdu.

-Ridicule ! »

Yannig bondit vers Drougael. Il le saisit à la gorge d'une main. De l'autre il le força à lâcher Cho qui vint se réfugier derrière le breton. Yannig serra de plus en plus fort la gorge du démon.

« Tu es notre esclave maintenant, dit-il. Ta puissance est notre. Tu n'es plus rien. »

Drougael disparut dans le néant.

Yannig se tourna vers Cho. La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? fit-elle.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais maintenant, tu dois repartir. Ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Yannig caressa sa joue d'un geste fugace qui la fit sourire de contentement. Son image disparut, laissant Yannig seul…

* * *

[1] Epreuve de l'Ame.

* * *


	15. Aon

**CHAPITRE XV : AON****[1]**

Cho ouvrit les yeux sur une surface blanche. Elle était allongée. Durant quelques secondes, elle sourit en pensant à la chaleur de la main de Yannig sur sa joue. Une jeune fille aux grands yeux ronds apparut au dessus d'elle, la tirant de sa rêverie.

« Luna, dit-elle.

-Ha ! fit la blonde. Tu es réveillée. »

Cho s'assit. Elle était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Autour d'elle se trouvait aussi Marietta et Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'asiatique.

-Tu t'es évanouie d'un coup, raconta Marietta. On t'a amené à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle a essayé de te réveiller par tous les moyens qu'elle connaissait. Elle est partie chercher le professeur Rogue. »

L'infirmière et le directeur de Serpentard entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Ha vous vous êtes réveillée, dit l'infirmière. Je suis désolé du dérangement professeur, il semble que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre naturellement. »

Le professeur inclina la tête et ressortit sans rien dire. L'infirmière s'approcha et examina Cho.

« Vous prenez des médicaments ou tout autres potions en ce moment ? questionna t-elle.

-Non, répondit Cho.

-Vous mangez comme il faut ? Vous n'avez pas sauté de repas ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Tout à fait.

-Quel est votre dernier souvenir avant votre réveil ? »

Cho réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle décida de ne pas lui parler de la grotte et de Yannig. Elle raconta qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien après son entré dans le parc. L'infirmière ne trouva rien de spécial et autorisa la jeune fille à partir.

« Alors que s'est-il passé en vérité ? fit Luna.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai menti ? demanda Cho.

-Tu as les oreilles qui rougissent quand tu mens.

-Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé dans une grotte avec deux monstres. L'un d'eux était énorme, une peau noire extrêmement sombre, des yeux rouges. L'autre était de la taille d'un homme avec une mâchoire sertie de dents tranchantes et des yeux comme des morceaux de verre, tout vert. Le petit m'a plaqué au sol et le grand lui a ordonné de dévorer mon âme. J'avais peur. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai souhaité que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. La première personne qui me soit venu à l'esprit, c'était…

-Yannig, sourit Luna.

-Oui. J'ai dit son nom. Et la créature s'est arrêtée. J'ai alors compris. Cette créature, c'était Yannig. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, c'était lui. Je lui ai parlé. Il s'est relevé, a repris son apparence normale. Le grand m'a attrapé et a menacé de me dévorer. Yannig lui a parlé. Il l'a saisi à la gorge et m'a délivré. Puis le monstre a disparu. Yannig s'est excusé et il m'a dit de fermer les yeux. J'ai senti sa main sur ma joue. Et je me suis retrouvée dans l'infirmerie. »

Ses trois amies l'écoutaient avec des yeux rêveurs.

« Que c'est romantique, soupira Marietta.

-Un vrai conte de fée, fit Ginny.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi les filles, dit Cho.

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit de mal sur lui, fit Marietta. Teñval a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux m'en occuper.

-Pas touche. Tu ne t'approches pas de lui.

-Ouhlala ! Elle est amoureuse ! firent Marietta et Ginny. »

Luna observait ses amies rire. Elle souriait. Mais ses pensés étaient tournés vers Brocéliande. Que s'était-il passé ? Que fais-tu en ce moment grand frère ?

Deux semaines s'était passées depuis la fin des épreuves. Deux semaines depuis que Yannig Teñval s'était réveillé dans la maison familiale. Son grand-père l'avait ramené et soigné. Ses blessures étaient si graves qu'il lui fallut trois jours de soins par son grand-père pour être remit sur pied. Il passait ses journées à méditer assis sur la pierre de Barenton.

Alan Teñval s'approcha.

« Tu es encore là, dit le vieil homme. »

Yannig ne répondit pas, il ne broncha même pas.

« Je crois qu'on t'attend ailleurs.

-Comment veux-tu que j'y retourne ? dit Yannig. Je ne pourrai plus la regarder en face.

-Si elle t'aime, elle ne t'en voudra pas.

-J'ignore tout des sentiments qu'elle a pour moi.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : si vos âmes n'étaient pas liées par des sentiments forts et réciproques, elle ne serait pas apparue durant l'épreuve de l'Âme.

-Raison de plus, j'ai failli dévorer son âme.

-C'était l'épreuve.

-Toi-même tu m'as dit que lors de ton épreuve et celle de mon père, Drougael s'était contenté de menacer de dévorer l'âme de grand-mère et de ma mère. Il n'a eu que quelques mots à dire pour me rallier de son côté. Pour faire de moi un monstre. Je voulais la dévorer, je voulais me repaître de son âme. Je savais qu'en faisant ça, j'aurai assez de puissance pour faire revenir Cédric et mes parents à la vie. Vaincre Voldemort n'aurait plus été un problème. Et j'aurai pu faire revenir toutes ses victimes à la vie, y compris les parents de Harry et Sirius. Et tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était la dévorer. Et je voulais la dévorer, jamais je n'ai eu si faim.

-Drougael a trouvé ta faiblesse et l'a exploitée. Il te connaissait mieux que n'importe quel autre Teñval, vu depuis combien de temps il est dans ton âme. Il t'a étudié. Il savait comment te frapper. Mais tu t'es montré plus fort que lui. Même plus fort que tout tes ascendants avant toi. Tu n'as pas que libéré Cho, tu as plié l'âme de Drougael à ta volonté. Tu es plus fort que tous les autres Teñval avant toi.

-Mais également plus faible.

-Maître Myrdinn te l'a dis : cette faiblesse est ta plus grande force si tu sais l'utiliser.

-Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard. Je ne veux mettre personne en danger.

-Penn-beuz[2]. »

* * *

[1] Peur.

[2] Tête de lard.

* * *


	16. Ezvezañs

**CHAPITRE XVI : EZVEZAÑS****[1]**

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que Teñval n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Les Weasley l'avait invité à passer Noël au Terrier mais il avait décliné l'offre. Harry était sûr que s'il avait été là, le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour en aurait mené bien moins large. Et il y avait surtout ces affaires étranges. Katie Bell avait agi bizarrement, sûrement sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Lors d'une visite à Pré-au-Lard, elle était entrée en possession d'un étrange paquet contenant un collier maudit. Le résultat fut que la joueuse de quidditch perdit connaissance et fut emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

De plus, Harry avait des problèmes en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Du moins avec un joueur. Le premier match contre Serpentard s'était bien passé. Mais lors de celui contre Pouffsouffle, Ron étant à l'infirmerie, Harry avait dû le remplacer par Cormac MacLaggen, un parfait crétin. Harry devait le reprendre plusieurs fois par match parce qu'il ne cessait de donner des conseils aux autres joueurs. Il envoya un cognard sur Harry, faisant perdre le match à Gryffondor.

Si ce n'était pas suffisant, personne ne le croyait quand il parlait de ses soupçons concernant Malefoy. Même Ron et Hermione ne l'écoutaient plus. Et pourtant, Malefoy agissait étrangement. Il avait raté le match de quidditch et Harry l'avait suivi dans les couloirs juste avant le match contre Pouffsouffle. Il le surpris entrain de discuter avec Mimi Geignarde, se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir réussir. Mais réussir quoi ?

Mais le pire, c'était la relation devenue terriblement tendu entre Ron et Hermione depuis que le rouquin sortait avec Lavande Brown. Bien que Hermione disait que ça lui était complètement égal, elle évitait de rester en présence de Ron et de Lavande, passant des heures dans son dortoir et à la bibliothèque. Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais. C'est pourquoi il aurait aimé que le breton soit là.

Mais depuis quatre mois, Teñval n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Harry lui avait envoyé des lettres, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il demanda au professeur Dumbledore s'il avait eu des nouvelles, mais soit le professeur ne voulait pas en donner, soit il n'en avait pas. Harry savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de cette absence.

« Il ne répond pas à mes lettres non plus, dit Luna. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. J'ai envoyé une lettre à sa grand-mère ce matin pour qu'elle me dise ce qui se passe.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, dit Harry.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur. Surtout depuis que Cho s'est évanoui et s'est retrouvée dans une grotte avec un monstre qui ressemblait à Drougael d'après sa description et un autre qui s'est avéré être Yannig.

-Quoi ?

-C'était il y a quatre mois, un peu après le départ de Yannig.

-Et Cho ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-C'est sûrement elle la plus inquiète de nous tous. Yannig lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait vite. Il ne répond non plus à ses lettres.

-Préviens-moi quand tu auras la moindre nouvelle.

-D'accord. »

Cho ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi penser. Yannig lui manquait tant. Lors des vacances de Noël, sa mère, remarquant ses absences répétées, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Rien maman.

-C'est un garçon. C'est ce Mickaël Corner ?

-J'ai rompu avec lui. Parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis deux mois. Il n'en donne plus à personne. Même sa sœur ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

-Il n'est pas à l'école ?

-Il a fini l'année dernière. Mais il venait pour assurer la sécurité. C'est un proche du professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Oui. Et le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé venir veiller sur l'école quand il n'est pas là.

-Le professeur Dumbledore doit avoir confiance en lui. Et peut-on savoir comment s'appelle ce jeune homme qui t'a conquise ?

-Il n'est même pas au courant de mes sentiments pour lui. Il s'appelle Yannig Teñval.

-Teñval, de cette famille bretonne ?

-Oui. Tu connais ?

-Ton père et moi avons fait nos études en même temps qu'un certain Gwénaël Teñval.

-Son père.

-Une sacrée forte tête. Je crois que les professeurs n'ont jamais eu autant de problème avec un élève seul. Pas un simple problème d'élève turbulent comme James Potter et sa bande. Disons que Teñval aimait se battre. Il cherchait la bagarre contre les serpentards et tout ceux qui ne lui plaisait pas. »

Cho esquissa un sourire. Tel père tel fils.

« Ceux qu'il frappait à tout va étaient des enfants de mangemorts qui ont souvent suivi la trace de leurs parents ou de futurs mangemorts. Par contre, il était très agréable avec les autres. Il s'entendait tout particulièrement avec Potter et ses amis. J'ai appris qu'il était mort peu de temps après la disparition de Tu-sais-qui.

-Oui, sous les yeux de Yannig qui n'avait que quatre ans.

-Et comment il est ce Yannig ?

-Comme son père. Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne aux autres et frappe plus facilement qu'il ne discute.

-Et tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps. C'est peut-être la distance qui nous sépare qui m'a fait comprendre.

-Je te conseille de ne pas en parler à ton père. Lui et Gwénaël Teñval ont eu une petite altercation étant jeune. Et comme c'est Teñval qui a gagné, ça lui est resté en travers de la gorge. »

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Que faisait-il ? Le reverrait-elle ? Cette absence lui faisait mal. Si mal que parfois elle s'enfermait des heures dans la douche pour pleurer. Ses amies tentaient de la réconforter, mais dés qu'elle était seule, sa tristesse revenait. Elle en était sûre, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant : elle aimait Yannig Teñval de toute son âme. Et elle le lui dirait dés qu'il reviendra. Car malgré sa peine, elle sentait qu'il reviendrait.

* * *

[1] Absence.

* * *


	17. Distroadenn

**CHAPITRE XVII : DISTROADENN****[1]**

Un château familier dans la nuit se découpait sur l'horizon. Un symbole verdâtre flottait au dessus d'une des tours, représentant un crâne avec un serpent surgissant de sa bouche. Des cris de fureur et de combat. Et puis une ombre plus sombre encore s'approchant, grignotant le parc mètre par mètre. Une menace plus terrible encore que ce qui investissait le château. Une menace sans visage.

Yannig ouvrit les yeux. Son grand-père était assis en face de lui de l'autre côté du trou de pierre de la Fontaine de Barenton.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda le grand-père.

-Quelque chose va se passer, répondit Yannig. Des mangemorts à Poudlard. J'ai vu la marque des Ténèbres flotté au dessus du château. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une autre menace, différente, terrifiante. Elle s'approchait par le parc du château. Une ombre maléfique. Il y avait un homme mais je n'ai pas vu son visage. Je crois qu'il me parlait.

-Tu as vu un des avenirs possibles. Depuis tes épreuves, tu t'es éveillé à un autre niveau de conscience. Sais-tu quand cela va se passer ?

-Non. Ça pourrait être cette nuit comme dans un an ou plus.

-Tu ne peux voir que des avenirs te concernant. Tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois retourner à Poudlard.

-Si je n'y vais pas, rien ne se passera, car cela me concerne.

-Cette ombre te concerne, pas l'attaque des mangemorts. Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici. Depuis mille ans, notre devoir est de combattre. Et surtout, supporterais-tu de laisser tes amis risquer leur vie sans toi ? Si l'un d'eux meurt, pourrais-tu vivre avec en sachant que tu aurais dû être là ? »

Yannig réfléchit. Il savait ce qu'impliquait de retourner à Poudlard. Revoir Cho. Devoir lui faire face. Mais son grand-père avait raison, si elle mourrait, ou Luna, ou Harry, ou tout autre, il ne supporterait pas.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner. Kenavo, dit-il en transplanant.

-Kenavo. Et embrasse la de ma part. »

Yannig Teñval apparut dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Il leva les yeux vers le château. L'imposante bâtisse se découpait sur le ciel bleu du mois de mars. Quatre mois qu'il n'était pas revenu.

« Tu reviens enfin Yannig, lui lança un vieil homme.

-Bonjour Alberforth. Les affaires marchent bien ?

-Ça dépend des jours. En ce moment, ça va compte tenu de l'ambiance.

-Rien de particulier au château ?

-Pas que je sache.

-J'y vais. Je viendrai boire un verre à l'occasion.

-Quand tu veux. »

Teñval marcha jusqu'à la grille du château. Cette dernière le reconnut et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Malgré le léger redoux, le froid restait persistant et peu d'élève osait braver le vent. Il atteignit l'entré du château. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne fit pas attention aux murmures qui ponctuaient ses pas.

« Tu as vu ? C'est Teñval. Il est revenu.

-Ça doit faire quatre ou cinq mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu. »

Teñval continua son chemin.

Harry Potter sortit de la grande salle. Il remarqua que les autres élèves discutaient plus activement que d'habitude, certains restant fixé sur l'escalier. Harry repéra Seamus et Dean et s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il.

-C'est Teñval, il est revenu, répondit Seamus.

-Quoi ?

-Il vient de passer.

-Par où est-il allé ?

-Par l'escalier. »

Harry se mit à courir comme un dératé. Mais ne sachant pas quelle direction avait prise ensuite le breton, il dut s'arrêter. Il se remit à courir en pensant qu'il avait dû prendre la direction de la tour de Serdaigle. Il demanda à d'autres élèves s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais aucun ne l'avait vu. Au final, il tomba sur Luna. Plié en deux, totalement essoufflé, il tenta de lui parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. La blonde l'observait amusée.

« C'est un nouveau jeu ou tu t'es mis au sport ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

-T…Teñ…

-Tènne ? Ho je vois ! Une devinette ! Alors tènne. Je ne vois pas pour l'instant. Tu peux me donner un autre indice ?

-Ya…

-Je ne parle pas trop l'allemand.

-Yannig. Il est revenu.

-Quoi ? Yannig est revenu.

-Oui, il vient de passer dans le hall. Je croyais qu'il allait à la tour de Serdaigle.

-J'en sors. Il est peut-être aller voir Dumbledore.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé. »

Harry repartit en courant en direction du bureau du directeur.

Luna se dépêcha de retourner à la tour de Serdaigle. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune sous les yeux ébahis de ses condisciples et de ses amies. Cho et Marietta étaient assises à une table entrain de réviser pour leur ASPIC. Luna se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marietta.

-Tu as eu la réponse de la grand-mère de Yannig ? questionna Cho, les yeux pleins d'espoir. »

Elle baissa les yeux en voyant Luna faire non de la tête.

« J'ai mieux, dit Luna. Yannig est revenu. »

Cho en fit tomber sa plume. Elle leva les yeux vers Luna qui lui lançait un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai ? fit-elle.

-Harry vient de me le dire. Il croyait qu'il venait à la tour mais je pense qu'il est allé voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Cho ne savait plus quoi dire. Yannig était revenu. Elle se leva et sortit de la tour suivi par Marietta et Luna. Les voyant sortir, Mickaël Corner demanda à un de ses amis ce qui se passait.

« Teñval serait revenu si j'ai bien compris.

-Teñval, répéta Corner. Parfait. »

Dans le bureau directorial, le vieux professeur Dumbledore regardait le breton. Yannig lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as vu ? demanda le professeur.

-Oui. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire tant que ça n'a pas commencé.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Je suis heureux de te revoir Yannig. Tu as manqué à pas mal de monde ici.

-Je devais remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Mais je pense que d'autres voudront avoir des explications.

-Je sais.

-Heureux de te revoir dans ce château. »

Lorsque Teñval ressortit du bureau de Dumbledore, une voix l'interpella.

« C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? »

Harry se tenait là, souriant en le regardant.

« Désolé, je suis en retard pour le déjeuner, sourit Teñval.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais on dîne à sept heure.

-J'y serais.

-Tu nous as manqué.

-Vous aussi.

-Yannig ! s'écria une voix. »

De l'autre côté du couloir, une jeune fille au teint de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux noirs regardait Yannig, les yeux au bord des larmes. Cho avait visiblement couru jusqu'ici. Derrière elle, Yannig reconnut Luna et Marietta. La jeune asiatique marchait vers le breton. Lentement.

* * *

[1] Retour.

* * *


	18. Karantez

**CHAPITRE XVIII : KARANTEZ****[1]**

Cho s'avançait vers Yannig lentement, comme si elle craignait qu'il s'enfuit en la voyant arriver trop vite. Mais il n'avait pas envi de fuir. Il venait de remarquer à quel point son visage lui avait manqué. Il voudrait tellement qu'elle sourit à ce moment, mais il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il la regardait s'approcher. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui.

Harry s'était reculé pour observer la scène. Luna et Marietta l'avaient rejoint. Ce publique improvisé attendait que les deux protagonistes commencent leur représentation.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux durant de longs instants. Cho n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Et lui, regardait simplement ailleurs.

« Excuse-moi, souffla t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais bien. Je voulais te dévorer.

-Tu étais sous l'influence de ce monstre.

-Non. Je voulais te dévorer. Je voulais revoir mes parents et Cédric. Il m'avait promis le pouvoir de les ramener.

-Il t'a trompé. Il t'a menti en sachant où te toucher. Yannig, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas revenir. Tu craignais que je t'en veuille.

-Ce serait normal. Mais c'est surtout que je craignais que le démon qui est en moi reprenne le dessus et que je te fasse du mal. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être prêt de toi. »

La main de Cho cingla la joue de Yannig. Surpris, le breton tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille. Ses larmes étaient prêtes à couler mais elle les retenait encore.

« Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? fit-elle. »

Yannig allait répondre quand un autre individu l'interpella. Accompagné de ses amis, Mickaël Corner s'approchait. Son visage oscillait entre la rage et la satisfaction.

« Salut Teñval, dit-il. Je voulais te voir.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Teñval de sa voix sombre et froide habituelle.

-Tu sais bien à quel sujet. Cho, tu me l'as volée.

-Je n'ai rien volé du tout.

-Elle m'a quitté à cause de toi !

-Tu l'as quitté ? demanda Yannig à Cho qui acquiesça de la tête. »

Yannig ne le montra pas mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. L'avait-elle quitté pour lui ?

« Ne fais pas celui qui n'était pas au courant, reprit Corner.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.

-Tu lui as montée la tête contre moi !

-Tu es un imbécile Corner. Je n'ai jamais essayé de vous séparer. Si Cho a décidé de rompre avec toi, ce n'est pas moi le responsable.

-Tu l'as séduite ! Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi !

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Et personne à part toi ne dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi.

-Yannig, arrêta Cho. Moi je le dis. Je t'aime. »

Yannig sentit une immense chaleur envahir tout son être. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la belle. Elle avait rougi plus que jamais mais elle ne baissa plus les yeux. Elle avait enfin osé le dire. Yannig esquissa un léger sourire, totalement KO par la surprise.

Harry, Marietta et Luna souriait en observant la scène. Corner fulminait de colère. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de répulsion pour projeter Teñval contre le mur. Cho hurla :

« Mais tu es fou ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette mais les amis de Corner le menaçaient des leurs.

« C'est toi qui est devenu folle, lança Corner en agrippant sans ménagement le bras de Cho. Ce type est dangereux, je veux juste te protéger.

-Tu n'es qu'un malade, fit Cho. Lâche-moi.

-OK je te lâche, fit-il en la jetant violement au sol.

-CORNER ! cria Teñval. »

Le breton se relevait, les yeux noirs de fureur. Harry et Luna rangèrent leurs baguettes, ils savaient tous les deux que Corner et ses amis allaient passé un sale quart d'heure.

« Tu as osé la touché, dit Teñval.

-Tout est de ta faute, fit Corner.

-Tu as osé.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas approché, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-TU AS OSE ! »

Corner tendit sa baguette vers le druide mais son maléfice parut rebondir sans lui faire le moindre mal. Les amis de Corner se joignirent à lui. Teñval tendit une main vers eux et un souffle de vent puissant les fit basculer sur le sol. Teñval tendit l'autre main vers Corner et un jet de flammes vint brûler sa baguette, la réduisant en cendre. Teñval s'avança vers Corner. L'adolescent le frappa durement au visage. Mais la rage du breton était si forte qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il lui martyrisa les flancs de plusieurs crochets. Corner avait sûrement des côtes cassées. Teñval le saisit aux cheveux et lui explosa le nez d'un coup de tête puis enchaîna au visage avec son poing libre sans le lâcher. Personne n'osait arrêter la machine furieuse qui faisait de Corner quelqu'un de moins en moins reconnaissable à chaque coup.

« YANNIG ! »

Les coups cessèrent. Le sang cessa d'éclabousser. Cho était à genoux sur le sol. Elle se tenait la tête, elle devait s'être cognée en tombant. Elle regardait le spectacle visiblement terrifié.

« Yannig, arrête, demanda t-elle. S'il te plait. »

Yannig lâcha Corner qui s'écroula sur le sol dans son propre sang. Le breton observa son œuvre durant quelques instants. Il tourna le dos à Cho.

« Il a raison, souffla t-il. Je suis dangereux. Je suis trop violent. Mais je ne connais que ça pour résoudre les problèmes. Je ne te mérite pas Cho. »

Harry se porta devant son ami pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Excuse-moi, dit Harry en souriant. »

Yannig lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne vit même pas la droite du balafré venir lui percuter la mâchoire. Durant quelques secondes, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Yannig regardait Harry avec incompréhension.

« Tu ne connais pas que la violence, dit Harry. La preuve, tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu ce coup. »

Yannig sourit en voyant où voulait en venir son ami. Il se tourna vers Cho qui était toujours à genoux, secoué de sanglots. Yannig s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupis. Il passa une main derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux. Une douce lumière jaillit de sa main et vint apaiser la douleur de Cho.

« Je suis désolé Cho, dit-il. »

Elle le gifla une fois encore.

« Tu vas arrêter de t'excuser tout le temps, dit-elle. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui fuit au premier problème. Je suis tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un de fort qui aide ses amis dans n'importe quelle situation.

-Je…je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

-Et bien ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, fit-elle en plongeant un regard déterminé dans ses yeux sombres. »

Yannig ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était vaincu. Il ne pouvait lui mentir. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il posa une main sur sa joue, changeant son visage déterminé en un doux sourire.

« Da garout a ran, dit-il.

-Je ne parle pas breton, sourit-elle. Mais moi je peux te dire : wo ai ni.

-Je ne parle pas chinois, rit-il. Mais je comprends. »

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux aveu de leur sentiment. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir totalement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir.

Harry, Luna et Marietta firent partir les amis de Corner qui portaient ce dernier à l'infirmerie. Lorsque les deux amants regardèrent de nouveaux autour d'eux, ils constatèrent en riant qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils allèrent faire un tour rien que tout les deux en forêt. Cho ne pouvait pas voir les sombrals et Noz s'en amusa en lui faisant peur. Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le soir, ce fut main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Tous les anciens membres de l'AD appréciaient beaucoup Yannig et ils furent heureux de le voir sourire ainsi qu'il le faisait en tenant la main de Cho. Les seuls à ne pas être contents étaient Corner et sa bande. Hermione était visiblement heureuse pour Yannig. Quand à Ron, s'il était heureux pour lui, il était déçu d'avoir raté la déculotté de Corner.

Luna aimait voir son grand frère sourire ainsi. Elle ne connaissait personne qui méritait autant que lui d'avoir droit à sa part de bonheur après tant de malheur. Elle se disait que de là où il était, Cédric devait sourire également.

Yannig était heureux. Mais ce bonheur ne lui faisait pas oublier sa vision. Une horrible menace approchait. Serait-il assez fort pour la repousser ?

* * *

[1] Amoureux.

* * *


	19. L'enterrement

**CHAPITRE XIX : L'ENTERREMENT**

Harry devait chercher un moyen de convaincre Slughorn de lui confier un souvenir important pour comprendre ce qu'avait préparé Voldemort. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'idée. Il feuilletait son manuel avancé de potions dans l'espoir que le Prince de Sang-mêlé ait noté quelque chose dessus qui pourrait l'aider. Hermione ne cessait de lui faire des remontrances sur la confiance qu'il portait à ce livre. Quand à Ron, il essayait de terminer un devoir pour Rogue, tout en se plaignant de sa relation avec Lavande.

Kreattur et Dobby, à qui Harry avait demandé de suivre Drago Malefoy, vinrent lui rendre compte de leur filature. Si Kreattur ne se montra pas très coopératif, Dobby rapporta que Malefoy passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle sur demande. Harry savait donc pourquoi Malefoy disparaissait de la carte du marauder. Mais il devait encore découvrir ce qu'il y faisait.

Malgré les remarques d'Hermione lui disant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas y entrer sans savoir ce que fait Malefoy dans la salle, Harry profita de la première occasion pour se rendre au septième étage et tenta plusieurs fois de faire apparaître la salle en demandant :

« Je veux voir ce que Malefoy fait dans la salle. »

Mais rien ne marchait.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? lança une voix sombre derrière lui. »

Harry se retourna et vit Teñval qui lui souriait. Harry fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la retira.

« Comment tu as fait pour me voir ? demanda t-il.

-Je maîtrise les éléments de l'ombre et de la lumière. Je peux voir ce qui est invisible. Je suis un druide ne l'oublie pas. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Malefoy se rend régulièrement dans la salle sur demande. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Je vois.

-Mais comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y fait, la salle refuse de s'ouvrir.

-Et pour Slughorn ? Tu as trouvé une solution ?

-Pas encore. T'as pas un brin de magie druidique pour ça ?

-Non, désolé.

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours avec Rogue.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe, j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Luna et Cho sont aussi en cours.

-Ça va bien avec Cho on dirait.

-Oui, fit Yannig d'une voix calme. Je suis heureux, je ne le cache pas.

-Ça se voit. Mais ?

-Oui, il y a un mais. Je sais que quelque chose approche, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu à Poudlard. Une ombre est en marche, elle sera bientôt sur nous. Et j'ai peur pour Cho et tous les élèves de cette école. Mais en attendant, je nage dans le bonheur ! Et en parlant de bonheur, Ron et Hermione ont cessé de se disputer.

-En ce moment ça va. Mais durant un moment, c'était vraiment la guerre.

-A cause de Lavande Brown. Je comprends.

-Ron voudrait la quitter mais il ne sait pas comment faire.

-Ce qu'il faudrait surtout, c'est que Ron et Hermione se rendent compte un jour qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre.

-Depuis quand tu es expert en amour ?

-Pas besoin de s'y connaître pour le remarquer. Le seul problème, c'est que l'un a trop peur de le reconnaître et que l'autre est trop fière pour le reconnaître. »

Harry réessaya plusieurs fois de faire s'ouvrir la salle sur demande. Sans succès. Et un soir, il reçu une lettre de Hagrid lui disant que l'acromentule Aragog était mort. Hagrid voulait que Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent à l'enterrement. Si Harry voulait soutenir le garde-chasse, Hermione et Ron l'en dissuadèrent.

Harry ne put retenter de convaincre Slughorn de lui confier son souvenir. Le professeur avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'enfuir dés que le nombre d'élèves présents dans la classe approchait le zéro. Harry dut se résigner à utiliser la potion de chance qu'il avait gagné en début d'année. Lui qui avait plutôt vaguement pensé à des occasions de conquérir une certaine rouquine. Bizarrement, il ne prit pas la direction du bureau de Slughorn en sortant de la tour de Gryffondor. En bousculant légèrement Ginny (qui cru que c'était encore Dean Thomas, son petit ami, qui la poussait), il savait qu'il devait aller dans le parc assister à l'enterrement d'Aragog. Il vit alors le professeur Slughorn sortant des serres avec le professeur Chourave, les bras chargés de feuilles.

Harry savait parfaitement quoi faire. Il attendit que le professeur Chourave ne s'éloigne et retira sa cape d'un geste théâtral. Harry donna comme excuse à sa présence en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor que Hagrid avait perdu quelqu'un de cher et qu'il se rendait à son enterrement. Lorsqu'il parla de la nature d'Aragog, les yeux de Slughorn s'illuminèrent. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre de venir. Slughorn rentra changer de cravate et chercher des bouteilles pour la circonstance.

Lorsque Harry arriva chez Hagrid, ce ne fut pas le garde-chasse qui lui ouvrit, mais Yannig Teñval. L'adolescent n'en fut pas surpris, connaissant l'amitié qui liait le breton au demi-géant.

« Hermione et Ron ne peuvent pas venir, dit Harry. Mais le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'il viendrait.

-C'est très gentil de sa part, sanglota Hagrid.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Yannig à mi-voix.

-Il faut que je récupère son souvenir. J'ai pris du Felix Felicis pour me donner de la chance.

-Je comprend mieux d'où vient cette étrange aura autour de toi.

-Yannig, le professeur Slughorn va récupérer du venin d'Aragog, laisse-le faire s'il te plait.

-Si c'est utile pour contrer Voldemort, ne t'en fais pas, je le laisserais faire. »

Le professeur de potion arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il présenta ses condoléances à Hagrid. Le professeur reconnut immédiatement Teñval.

« Yannig Teñval, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu votre père et votre grand-père dans ma classe. C'est fou comme vous leur ressemblez. »

Yannig se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Ils se rendirent dans le jardin pour procéder à la mise en terre. Slughorn s'approcha de la tête. Harry jeta un regard vers Yannig. Apparemment, ce n'était pas de son goût de laisser le professeur prendre le venin de l'araignée géante, mais il ne fit rien, sachant que c'était important. Hagrid déposa le volumineux cadavre dans la fosse. Slughorn dit quelques mots. Puis Yannig s'avança.

« Kenavo Aragog. Tu laisses un grand vide pour nous. Et ne t'en fais pas. »

Yannig tendit la main vers le monticule de terre, et d'un geste le fit s'abattre sur le corps. Yannig se mit à fredonner une chanson bretonne dont chaque mot portait une part de tristesse. Harry ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre leur sens.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Hagrid. Slughorn déboucha la bouteille qu'il avait apportée et partagea le contenu dans quatre verres. Ils trinquèrent à la mémoire d'Aragog. Hagrid parla de la façon dont il avait récupéré Aragog et comment il avait dû le cacher dans la forêt après que Tom Jedusor n'ait intrigué pour le faire renvoyer de l'école. Comment il s'était occupé de lui durant des années. Hagrid se tourna vers Yannig.

« Tu te souviens quand tu l'as rencontré ? Tu as montré à sa famille que tu n'avais rien d'un casse-croûte.

-Je découvrais la forêt interdite, raconta Yannig. Mon grand-père m'en avait parlé. Il disait qu'après Brocéliande, c'était la forêt la plus magique qu'il ait connu. J'avais déjà rencontré les sombrals et les centaures. Et ce jour là, je me suis enfoncé plus loin encore dans la forêt. C'est alors que je suis tombé sur des acromentules. Elles m'ont attaqué.

-Mais tu n'as pas eu peur. Et ce sont elles qui ont eu peur. Ce garçon a toujours été ainsi. Peur de rien. Les enfants d'Aragog l'ont emmené jusqu'à leur nid. Mais c'est lui qui les commandait ! Aragog connaissait bien les druides Teñval. Il a sentit directement que ce petit garçon de onze ans ne se laisserait pas manger. »

La soirée continua. Yannig, Hagrid et Slughorn continuaient de boire. Harry se servait du sortilège de remplissage pour que les bouteilles restent pleines. Yannig posa le front sur la table.

_Que dirait Cho si elle le voyait ?_

Hagrid fit de même quelques instants plus tard en ronflant bruyamment. Il ne fallut que quelques mots choisis par Harry pour finalement convaincre le professeur de lui confier son souvenir avant de s'endormir. Harry prit la fiole et se prépara à partir quand il entendit la voix de Teñval l'interpeller.

« Ça y est ?

-Tu n'étais pas soul ?

-Il me faut plus que quelques verres de vins des elfes pour me mettre KO.

-J'aurai plutôt compter en bouteille.

-Ne dit rien à Cho ou je serais forcer de te tuer.

-D'accord, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je tiens une promesse. »

Yannig s'était approché de Slughorn et fouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit une bouteille remplit d'un liquide blanchâtre.

« Le venin ? fit Harry.

-Je ne laisserai personne se faire de l'or sur la mort. En particulier sur celle d'un être que j'ai connu et apprécié. »

_Ce n'était peut-être pas Hagrid qui était étrange d'aimer ces créatures. Peut-être était-ce nous autres qui n'étions pas sur le bon chemin de nous éloigner d'elle à cause de leur apparence._

Yannig alla renverser la bouteille sur la tombe en disant quelques mots en breton. Puis il raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. La grosse dame refusa de le laisser entrer et laissa échapper que le professeur Dumbledore était rentré. Les deux amis se rendirent immédiatement au bureau du directeur. Yannig laissa Harry monter seul. Le breton retourna à la tour de Serdaigle.


	20. In Extremis

**CHAPITRE XX : IN EXTREMIS**

Harry était content de cette nuit. Il avait réussi à récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn, ce qui avait donné un précieux indice pour la suite des évènements selon Dumbledore. Ils savaient maintenant combien d'horcruxes il y avait en tout à l'origine. En enlevant celui qu'avait détruit Harry durant sa deuxième année et celui qui était dans la bague des Gaunt et qu'avait détruit Dumbledore, il en restait cinq. Non, quatre car il a dû se servir d'un lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer Harry quinze ans auparavant. En plus, le professeur Dumbledore avait promis à Harry de l'emmener avec lui quand il partirait à la recherche d'un autre horcruxe.

De plus, lors du cours de sortilège, Ron apprit à Harry qu'il avait enfin rompu avec Lavande (ce qui faisait sourire Hermione même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas). Mais ce n'était pas tout, Ginny et Dean avait également rompu. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une tornade chaleureuse dans le creux de l'estomac.

Le match de quidditch contre Serdaigle approchait. Grâce à la relation entre Yannig et Cho, Harry pouvait de nouveau discuter de sport avec la jeune asiatique. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'y connaissait. Quelque soit le vainqueur du match, il se ferait dans le respect de l'adversaire. Yannig n'avait jamais été un grand passionné de quidditch, mais il dû promettre à Cho de venir la voir jouer. Il lui promit même une ballade autour du lac, rien que tout les deux juste après.

En passant par habitude près de la salle sur demande, il regarda la carte du marauder et découvrit que Drago Malefoy était juste en dessous dans les toilettes, avec Mimi Geignarde. Il se précipita pour voir ce que faisait le serpentard. Il le découvrit entrain de se plaindre qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux adolescents. Malefoy tenta même de faire un sortilège doloris mais Harry cria :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Le sortilège avait ouvert le poitrail de Drago, répandant son sang. Mimi hurla était au bord de la crise du nerf, voir du suicide (elle va avoir du mal !). Rogue arriva, referma la blessure de Malefoy et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Quand rogue revint il était dans une colère noire. Il demanda à Harry de lui ramener tous ses livres. Harry récupéra le _manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ de Ron et cacha le sien dans la salle sur demande. Quand il revint aux toilettes, Harry eut la surprise de voir Rogue en discussion avec Yannig. Le breton avait l'air de ne pas vouloir laisser Rogue agir à sa guise.

« Allez-vous en Teñval, ordonna le professeur. J'ai à faire avec Potter.

-Vous pouvez donner des ordres aux élèves si ça vous fait bander, mais moi je ne suis plus un élève. Je reste pour m'assurer que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

-Et de quel droit ?

-Du droit que m'a donné le professeur Dumbledore en me confiant la mission de protéger Harry. Il n'a pas précisé clairement contre quel type de menace.

-Potter ! Montrez-moi vos livres. »

Rogue se jeta tout de suite sur le manuel de potions. Il l'ouvrit.

« C'est le votre ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce écrit Roonil Wazlib ?

-C'est mon surnom.

-Vous savez ce que je pense Potter. Je pense que vous me mentez et que vous allez être en retenue jusqu'à la fin du trimestre tous les samedi matin.

-Mais le quidditch !

-Samedi matin 10h00. Dommage pour Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi ? fit Teñval. Je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait Harry de jouer.

-Il sera en retenue.

-Avez-vous écouté sa défense ? Ce n'est pas très juste.

-Je ne vous ai pas sonné ! Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Moi non. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ou le professeur McGonagall seront très intéressés de votre façon de distribuer des punitions.

-Très bien. Potter, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Malefoy m'a attaqué. Et il a même essayé de me lancer un doloris. Je l'ai contré avant qu'il ne finisse la formule.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve. Et vu que Malefoy n'a pas pu finir cette soi-disant formule, même un priori incantatum ne pourra pas le démontrer.

-Votre magie ne peut rien, dit Teñval. Mais la mienne le peut.

-Encore une fois je ne vous ai rien demandé.

-Je le ferais quand même. Et j'en parlerai ensuite au directeur. Ne préférez-vous pas voir tout de suite si Harry ment ? »

Rogue était vert de colère. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Teñval leur demanda de reculer et tendit les mains vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Eilpennañ amzer. »

L'espace parut se déformer. Malefoy apparut, ainsi que Mimi Geignarde. Harry venait d'entrer. Le combat commença. Et on entendit clairement Malefoy commencer à prononcer la formule du sortilège de douleur avant que Harry ne hurle sa formule. Teñval dissipa l'image et se tourna vers Rogue.

« Alors, professeur ?

-Cela ne change rien, dit Rogue. Potter ne m'a pas dit où il avait appris ce sortilège. »

Teñval sortit sa baguette, fit face à une cabine de toilette.

« Sectumsempra. »

La porte de la cabine se retrouva couper en deux proprement.

« C'est moi qui lui ai appris, dit Teñval. J'ai pour mission de le protéger. Le meilleur moyen est de lui apprendre à ce protéger lui-même.

-Et peut-on savoir où vous avez appris ce sortilège ?

-Vous pouvez questionner les élèves à votre guise. Mais je vous rappelle que je n'en suis plus un. »

Rogue parut sur le point d'exploser et de sortir sa baguette. Mais il se contenta de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Harry ne se rendait pas compte encore qu'il venait de passer à côté d'une punition qui allait lui interdire le dernier match. Il se tourna vers Yannig.

« Merci, fit-il.

-De rien, ça sert à ça les amis. Je savais que tu ne mentais pas. Sauf pour le livre mais bon. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Rogue. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir joué le match. Et pourquoi pas gagner autre chose que la coupe.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du cœur d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry rouge jusqu'au oreilles. »

Teñval se contenta de sourire innocemment.


	21. Gryffondor Vs Serdaigle

**CHAPITRE XXI : GRYFFONDOR VS SERDAIGLE**

Le jour du dernier match de la saison arriva. Harry et son équipe entrèrent dans leur vestiaire. Elle était composée de Ron au poste de gardien, Ginny, Demelza Robins et Katie Bell (de retour) comme poursuiveuses, Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote occupaient les postes de batteurs. En bref, l'équipe que Harry avait sélectionnée en début d'année était réunie pour la deuxième fois de la saison.

Yannig accompagna Cho jusqu'à la porte du vestiaire. Il l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et alla rejoindre Luna dans les tribunes. Le match s'annonçait vital pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les joueurs en rouge devaient gagner par trois cents points d'avance pour espérer remporter le championnat. Sinon, ils seraient deuxième derrière Serdaigle. Les Serpentards supportaient l'équipe azurée, ne voulant pas finir à la dernière place.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Harry serra la main au capitaine des Serdaigles. Même si les deux équipes se respectaient, on sentait que la poignée de main avait tout d'un défi. Madame Bibine libéra le vif d'or et les cognards. Elle lança le souaffle en l'air et la partie débuta. Les poursuiveuses rouges démontrèrent leur aisance aérienne en s'emparant et en conservant le souaffle par un jeu de passe précis et rapide. Se fut Ginny qui marqua le premier but après une feinte de tir de Katie Bell. Le match fut d'abord très équilibré. Les deux équipes se rendirent coup pour coup. Plus haut, Cho cherchait activement le vif d'or pour mettre fin au match tant que son équipe avait l'avantage au résultat final. Harry devait l'empêcher de le trouver. Il fit plusieurs fois des feintes pour sortir Cho de ses recherches.

Le match s'emballa au bout d'une heure de jeu. Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor augmentèrent encore le rythme déjà élever qu'elles avaient conservé depuis le début du match. Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ne purent suivre et la différence de but se creusa de plus en plus. Gryffondor menait déjà de plus de cent points. Encore cinq buts, et si Harry attrapait le vif d'or, c'était gagné.

Cho repéra le vif d'or. Elle fonça attirant Harry dans son sillage. L'attrapeur rouge ne voulait pas se saisir du vif d'or mais empêcher Cho de le faire. Il parvint à la dépasser et lui coupa la route proprement, l'obligeant à changer brusquement de direction. Elle parvint à se rétablir sans problème mais le vif d'or en avait profité pour disparaître.

L'action de leur attrapeuse redonna de la vigueur aux autres joueurs de Serdaigles. Ils marquèrent trois buts l'un après l'autre avant que les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ne ré inversèrent la vapeur. Elles marquèrent les huit buts nécessaires en quelques minutes à peine. Les Serdaigles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Harry se mit à chercher le vif d'or plus sérieusement. Il le repéra voletant près de la tribune des Serpentards. Il fonça comme une flèche. Cho tenta de le suivre mais son vieux Comète 260 ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Le Gryffondor s'empara allègrement du vif d'or.

Le stade explosa en applaudissements dans les tribunes occupées par les élèves de Gryffondor. Sportivement, des élèves de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigles applaudirent également. Certains Serdaigle pleurait la défaite. Si certains Serpentards applaudirent, une bonne partie hua les joueurs en rouge mais les applaudissements étaient si intenses qu'ils ne furent guère entendus des joueurs.

Cho, dépitée, vola jusqu'à la tribune où se trouvaient Luna et Yannig. Le breton lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Tu as très bien joué, dit-il.

-Mais on a perdu, fit-elle.

-Non, parce que tu t'es amusée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire en réponse. Elle entendit son capitaine l'appelé au centre du terrain. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et rejoignit ses coéquipiers.

Plus haut, les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étaient regroupés autour de leur capitaine et le serraient de si près qu'ils descendirent en tournant jusqu'au terrain. Arrivé au sol, les équipiers se séparèrent pour se tourner vers leurs supporters et les saluer. Harry chercha Ginny des yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. Harry se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé, et sans se soucier que toute l'école était présente, il l'étreignit et l'embrassa. Les applaudissements redoublèrent, renforcés par des sifflets admiratifs.

Quand ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, Harry se tourna vers Ron. Ce dernier était abasourdi mais il fit un geste qui signifiait : « s'il le faut. ». Harry sourit et embrassa de nouveaux la petite rousse.

L'équipe monta à la tribune du directeur. Dumbledore tendit alors la coupe à Harry qui la leva au dessus de sa tête, déclenchant de nouveaux le tonnerre dans le stade.

Toute la journée, ce fut la fête à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry et Ginny avaient tous les deux disparut. Mais personne ne s'inquiétait.

Ayant vu les deux Gryffondors aller vers le lac, Yannig et Cho décidèrent de se rendre ailleurs pour être tranquille. Le breton connaissait un coin de la forêt qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect inquiétant du reste du domaine. La traversé de la forêt inquiéta la jeune fille qui se pressa contre son amoureux. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à destination, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Après les arbres noirs, ils étaient entrés dans une magnifique clairière verdoyante, parsemée de fleurs multicolores. Une fontaine naturelle jaillissait d'un rocher, faisant naître un petit ruisseau s'écoulant vers l'ombre.

« C'est magnifique, fit-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait ce genre d'endroit ici.

-A part Rubéus, les centaures et moi, personne ne le connaît, dit Yannig. Chaque forêt, même les plus inquiétante, recèle des secrets étonnants.

-J'aimerais voir le forêt où tu as grandi.

-Je te la montrerai. C'est une promesse. »

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et tendirent une nappe pour pique-niquer. Puis ils s'assoupirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant le lent défilé des nuages dans le ciel bleu. Les deux amoureux souriaient tendrement.

Un bruit de sabot approchant doucement réveilla Yannig. Il releva la tête sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller la jeune asiatique. Un centaure armé d'une lance se tenait devant eux, les observant intensément.

« Ha c'est toi Yannig, dit le centaure. »

La voix grave réveilla Cho. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant le centaure.

« Cho, je te présente Bane, fit Yannig. Bane, voici Cho.

-En…enchanté, souffla t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit Bane. Je ne savais pas qui était ici. Mais comme tu es là Yannig, je me suis inquiété pour rien.

-Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Cho.

-Cette source est sacrée pour nous. Personne n'a le droit de s'en approcher sans y être invité. Les druides étant des sorciers à part, proche plus que quiconque de la nature et de ses secrets, des liens d'amitié existent entre eux et nous depuis longtemps. Ils nous ont toujours défendu contre les autres. C'est pourquoi ils sont autorisés à venir ici. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée. »

Bane s'éloigna. Cho se tourna vers Yannig.

« Même si cette source est sacrée, ils ne viennent pas souvent, dit Yannig. Je ne pensais pas que l'on en verrait.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait parti de ton univers, et je veux le connaître. Parle-moi de cette forêt où tu as toujours vécu. »

Yannig lui parla durant un long moment de Brocéliande, la forêt de tous les enchantements, le havre de Merlin. Cho se montra émerveiller de toutes les splendeurs et la magie qui coulaient dans ses sentiers.

Mais le jour déclina et il fallut rentrer au château.


	22. Le dernier ordre

**CHAPITRE XXII : LE DERNIER ORDRE**

Dumbledore avait fait venir Teñval dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra, Yannig eut tout de suite la sensation que la fin était proche pour le vieux professeur. Il sentait sa vie s'échapper de son corps. Mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que le professeur en était plus conscient que n'importe qui. Il avait sûrement déjà tout prévu. Yannig était venu en se jurant de faire tout ce que le professeur lui demanderait sans poser de question.

« Merci d'être venu si vite, sourit le professeur.

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Tu sais déjà que je vais te demander quelque chose. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as toujours été vif. Je vais m'absenter ce soir, avec Harry.

-Un horcruxe ?

-Oui. Mais je crains que l'école ne soit en danger ce soir. Drago Malefoy a dû finir ce qu'il a entrepris. Et malheureusement nous ne savons pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Je peux le faire parler.

-Il est peut-être trop tard. Je veux que tu défendes l'école avec l'aide des aurors, des professeurs et des autres membres de l'Ordre. Pour ce soir ce sera tout. Mais comme tu l'as sûrement senti, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je vais donc te dire ce que je veux que tu fasses pour la suite de la guerre. Ne t'arrête pas de combattre. Harry a sa propre mission, une mission qu'il devra réussir seul, avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger s'ils veulent le suivre. Mais toi, tu dois te battre différemment. Des temps extrêmement sombre approchent. Défend ceux qui doivent être défendu, combat ceux qui doivent être combattu. Je fais confiance à ta sagesse pour te laisser agir à ta guise. Tu devras te séparer de l'Ordre, sauf pour quelques actions. Il est temps de montrer au monde la force des druides Teñval.

-Vous me laissez le champ libre. Vous savez que je risque de…

-Je sais. Mais je suis sûr que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour combattre tout tes ennemis, intérieurs ou extérieurs.

-Je serais un électron libre. Je frapperais fort et de manière imprévisible. Dans l'ombre, j'aiderais Harry à avancer en supprimant les obstacles sur son chemin tant que je le peux. Comme par le passé, le clan Teñval sera en guerre contre les Ténèbres et ne cessera le combat qu'une fois la Lumière revenu sur le monde. Et pour mes ennemis : qu'ils reposent en paix s'ils croisent ma route.

-Je vois que ce vieil Alan t'a donné son goût des grandes phrases, rit Dumbledore. »

C'est à ce moment que Harry frappa à la porte. Il paraissait bouleversé et en colère. Yannig décida de laisser sortir. Mais il attendit que Harry redescende en bas de l'escalier.

« Tu pars avec Albus à la recherche d'un horcruxe, fit-il.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois au courant. J'ai cru qu'il allait finalement me dire de rester. J'ai appris que c'était Rogue qui avait dit à Voldemort pour la Prophétie. Tu le savais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Albus fait confiance à Rogue. Moi non mais il est plus sage et avisé que moi. Il sait quelque chose sur Rogue que nous ignorons.

-Et s'il se trompait. Ou si Rogue nous trompait tous.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Albus ferait une erreur. Mais doit-on retirer notre confiance en lui pour autant ? Non, je ne pense pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis sûr que Rogue et Malefoy prévoient quelque chose pour ce soir. Je compte demander à tous les membres de l'AD qui le souhaite de surveiller la salle sur demande.

-Je vois. J'ai moi-même une mission, je protégerai cette école et ses occupants. Toi, va faire ce que tu as à faire. »

Harry retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. Yannig Teñval regarda dehors. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Mais ce n'était pas ça que regardait le breton. Son regard était perdu sur l'horizon. Quelque chose approchait. Une terrible menace, un mal quasi originel. Son combat contre les mangemorts et Voldemort allait bientôt prendre une tout autre dimension. Etait-ce ça le mystérieux pouvoir des Diskibien pour entrevoir leur destin ? Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne voyait qu'une nappe de Ténèbres impénétrable, froide, mortelle.

Seule la douceur d'une main se glissant dans la sienne parvint à le faire revenir à la réalité. Cho avait un sourire légèrement tendu. Elle était nerveuse. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux en contemplant silencieusement avec lui le paysage.

« Harry nous a demandé de surveiller la salle sur demande, dit-elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Tu peux rester dans la tour.

-Marietta et Luna sont dans le couloir du septième. Toi tu es ici, et je sais que tu ne te mettras pas à l'abri.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois me battre. Cette nuit, cette école va devenir un champ de bataille.

-Tu ne m'ordonnes pas de rester caché ?

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Cho n'ajouta rien. Elle ne voulait plus parler. Elle se serra contre Yannig. Elle avait peur. Peur du lendemain. Pourrait-elle encore le serrer contre elle demain ?

Yannig se retourna doucement. Le visage froid, les yeux regardant au-delà des murs ; comme si il voyait au travers, qu'il écoutait un bruit dans le silence.

« Ils sont là. »


	23. Dans l'Ombre de la Violence

**CHAPITRE XXIII : DANS L'OMBRE DE LA VIOLENCE**

Teñval marchait calmement dans les couloirs de l'école. Cho était à ses côtés, la baguette à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Le breton se tourna vers sa petite amie.

« Soit prudente.

-Toi aussi. »

Des bruits de pas pressés approchaient dans le couloir. Yannig se mit en plein centre et attendit. Cho préféra se cacher, prête à agir. La peur bouillait dans son ventre. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait. Connaissait-il seulement la peur ?

Des silhouettes en noirs s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètres du druide. Visiblement, ils étaient surpris de voir quelqu'un leur faire face sans peur apparente. Ils devaient être une dizaine.

« Qui es-tu ? lança un des mangemorts.

-Je suis votre mort si vous ne fuyez pas ce château, dit Teñval sans hausser la voix. »

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire, certains pointant leurs baguettes sur le breton.

« Tu es seul, reprit l'ennemi. C'est toi qui es mort. Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert fusa vers le breton qui ne broncha pas. Il ne fit que lever la main pour détourner le sortilège de mort vers le mur. Les rires s'estompèrent d'un coup.

« Je suis l'Ombre dans la Lumière. Et la Lumière dans l'Ombre. Je suis un avec la Vie. Je suis un avec la Mort. J'ai juré fidélité à la Déesse. Elle a juré de toujours être à mes côtés. Gardien de la Tombe du grand Myrdinn. Héritier de son Savoir et de sa Sagesse. J'ai juré de par mon sang de combattre les forces voulant détruire ce monde et les autres. Je suis Yannig Teñval, descendant des Diskibien, héritier du clan Teñval, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais surtout, casseur de mangemorts. »

Ce fut comme si une tornade était née dans ce couloir. Des éclairs parcoururent le corps du druide. Et d'un coup, il s'élança. Les mangemorts tentèrent de l'arrêter par divers sortilèges mais aucun ne l'atteignit. Il frappa le premier venu d'un coup de poing à l'estomac pour l'envoyer au sol d'un uppercut juste après. Il brisa certainement la mâchoire du deuxième d'un violent crochet. Il en repoussa deux contre le mur d'un puissant souffle né de ses mains. Il saisit un autre à la tête et lui enfonça le nez dans la profondeur de son visage d'un coup de tête. Un mangemort fit un sortilège de mort qui ne fit que frôler le druide. Ce dernier saisit le bras armé de l'ennemi et le brisa net sur son genou, arrachant un cri d'animal blessé au servant des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude ne le fasse taire. Teñval tendit la main et un jet de flamme brûla trois autres adversaires. Il saisit la tête du dernier et la fit percuter avec force le mur.

Tout c'était passé si vite que Cho ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était déjà fini. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du carnage. Elle n'osa pas regarder les mangemorts gisant sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas savoir s'il y avait des morts. Yannig avait l'air si calme.

« Cho, dit-il. Si tu voulais me quitter après ça, je comprendrais.

-C'est une guerre. Et dans une guerre, il y a des victimes. Et toi, tu es un guerrier. Quand tout sera terminé, tu cesseras le combat. Mais en attendant ce jour, je suis fière d'être avec toi. »

Elle s'approcha de son amoureux et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle devinait que ce devait être la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin dans la violence. La première fois qu'il tuait.

« Ma place n'est pas ici, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Rentre à la tour, je te rejoindrais. »

Cho s'éloigna rapidement. Yannig perçut des bruits de combats provenant d'une autre partie du château. Le combat de cette nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Partout des duels de sorcellerie éclatèrent. Teñval se joignait à cette débauche de violence par ses poings et sa magie druidique. Sous ses coups plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent. Combien furent simplement assommés ? Combien furent tués ? Même lui l'ignorait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Savoir jusqu'où le menait cette violence. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger ses amis et ce monde. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette guerre finisse le plus vite possible. Il pensait ne connaître que la violence pour régler les problèmes. Ses amis lui avaient appris d'autres façons de voir la vie, autrement que comme un champ de bataille. Mais ce soir, Poudlard était un champ de bataille. Et malgré tous ses espoirs, il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Comme il sentait que le pire restait à venir ce soir.

Et soudain, il le sentit. Plus froid que la glace, plus sombre que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. Il était là. Il le savait. Dans le parc. Qui était-ce ? Ce n'était pas Voldemort. Mais c'était une menace tout aussi terrible. Voir pire.

Teñval quitta la bataille qui faisait rage dans les couloirs. Il accourut dans le parc. Seuls les étoiles jetaient un semblant de lumière sur le domaine. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Le silence régnait en maître seulement troublé par le chaos des combats venant de l'intérieur du château. Mais il le sentait. Il était là.

« Tan, cria t-il. »

Un jet de flamme illumina le parc mais ne rencontra que le vide.

« Pas mal, lança une voix dans son dos. »

A part quelques différences au niveau du visage, l'homme qui se trouvait devant le breton lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux et cheveux noirs, une corpulence égale, le même age. Son regard était différent, pas moins sombre mais plus vivant. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Sans vraiment comprendre, Teñval sentait que quelque chose le liait à cet homme.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Yannig.

-Yannig.

-Je ne te demande pas comment je m'appelle mais comment tu t'appelles !

-Yannig Skedus. »

Teñval fut surpris. Non seulement par ce nom aux consonances bretonnes mais surtout par le faite qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que depuis le début, cet homme lui parlait dans sa langue maternelle.

« Tu es breton. Es-tu un mangemort ?

-Ne me compare pas à ces larbins, dit-il après un sourire. Ce petit sorcier sans ambition que cette vermine rampante n'ose même pas dire le nom, je ne suis avec lui que pour atteindre mon but.

-Lequel ?

-Je suis comme toi. Je suis un druide. Nous sommes cousin. Nous ne sommes les serviteurs de personne. Nous sommes les plus à même de diriger ces mondes en nous servant de la puissance des démons. Voldemort peut nous permettre, en le trompant, de libérer les démons des Enfers et de nous permettre de nous emparer de leur puissance. Ainsi, le temps des Druides commencera. Nous dont le nom a été bafoué par les sorciers, que l'on a traités de marginaux, obligé de vivre dans des lieux reculés, oublié de tous. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir prendre notre revanche.

-Tu es un druide ? Je ne te crois pas. Les derniers druides bretons sont ceux du clan Teñval.

-Je vois que Myrdinn ne vous a pas tout raconté. Ce vieux menteur aura toujours peur que ses brebis l'abandonnent. Je dois donc te prouver que je suis bien un druide. Foeltr. »

Une volé d'éclair fusa vers Teñval qui n'eut juste le temps que de plonger au sol.

« Tenn. »

La terre se souleva juste dessous Teñval, le projetant en l'air.

« Avel-dro. »

Teñval se retrouva au cœur d'une tornade qui le plaqua violement contre le sol. Teñval sentit certains de ses os se briser sous le choc.

Difficilement, le jeune homme se releva. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce type connaissait les secrets des Druides. Il avait autant de puissance que lui, voir plus. Teñval commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution, faire appel à la puissance de Drougael.

« Tu veux faire appel à Drougael, dit Skedus. »

Etait-ce possible qu'il lise dans ses pensés ?

Skedus détourna son regard de Teñval. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu.

« Je vois que ces vermines ont réussi leur coup, dit-il. »

Teñval regarda dans la même direction. Au dessus de la tour d'astronomie venait d'apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Les mangemorts venaient de faire une victime. La peur envahit d'un coup le cœur de Teñval. Qui était mort ? Luna ? Hermione ? Ron ? Marietta ? Un autre membre de l'AD ou de l'Ordre ? Ou Cho ?

Cette dernière pensée le figea d'effroi.

« Purge-toi de ces pensés, dit Skedus. Tu ne dois t'accrocher à personne si tu veux devenir une arme dans cette guerre.

-Je ne veux pas devenir une arme. Je veux que mes amis vivent en paix. Je veux être en paix, auprès d'eux et de celle que j'aime.

-Elle est condamnée à souffrir, tu en es conscient. Tant que tu la garderas près de toi, elle ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur. Toujours à avoir peur de ne pas te voir revenir. Toujours à te voir t'éloigner d'elle pour combattre. Et ce sera éternellement comme ça.

-Non. Seulement tant que Voldemort et ses fidèles seront en liberté et en vie.

-Il y aura toujours un ennemi un combattre. Tu le sais. Tout comme cet enfant. »

Teñval se tourna vers l'entré du château. Il vit Harry débouler, courant à en perdre haleine. Il poursuivait Rogue qui tirait vers la sortie du domaine un Drago Malefoy totalement hagard.

Teñval se tourna de nouveau vers Skedus mais le mystérieux jeune homme avait disparu. Teñval le chercha des yeux mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et Rogue. Malefoy avait passé la grille. Le professeur et l'élève se livraient un duel où Rogue démontra sa supériorité. Hagrid intervint et Rogue profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir.

Teñval boitant, s'approcha de Harry et Hagrid. L'adolescent avait l'air abattu. Hagrid disait que Rogue devait agir sur les ordres de Dumbledore.

« Dumbledore est mort. »

Hagrid était incrédule. Mais Yannig savait qu'il disait vrai. Il changea de direction et se traîna jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Un attroupement s'était formé. Harry et Hagrid étaient arrivés avant lui. Le garde-chasse essuyait ses larmes alors que Harry s'était agenouillé auprès du cadavre d'Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid essaya d'emmener Harry avec lui mais l'adolescent ne bougea que quand Ginny lui prit la main.

Yannig s'approcha à son tour. Malgré la douleur de ses blessures, il resta debout près du corps. Encore. Encore un ami de moins. Mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait moins triste. Etait-il habitué ? Ou était-ce parce que le vieux sage l'avait prévenu et avait lui-même accepté sa mort ?

« Kenavo keneil[1], dit-il. »

Luna le rejoint, plus pour le soutenir physiquement que moralement. Elle avait bien vu que le corps de son grand frère était brisé. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il refuserait de bouger. Cho vint également en silence, prenant la main du breton. Alors Yannig savait. Il avait perdu encore un ami, mais il n'était pas seul pour autant. Il ne se laisserait plus abattre.

Alors qu'un silence respectueux régnait sur le parc, il se jura de ne plus faiblir.

* * *

[1] Au revoir l'ami.


	24. Vers la guerre

**CHAPITRE XXIV : VERS LA GUERRE**

Harry avait réussi à convaincre les professeurs de garder les élèves souhaitant rester à Poudlard pour rendre un dernier hommage au professeur Dumbledore. McGonagall fut déçu devant le refus de l'adolescent de lui parler de ce que lui et le vieux sage avait fait durant la soirée et quelle mission il lui avait confié. Harry n'en parla qu'à Ron et Hermione. Il voulut en parler aussi à Yannig, lui faisant entièrement confiance.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu dois faire, Albus m'en avait parlé, dit-il.

-Je peux donc compter sur toi, dit Harry.

-Pas souvent. Il m'a également confié une mission. Je ne serais jamais loin de vous, mais je dois agir comme je l'entends.

-Les mangemorts vont souffrir.

-Pas uniquement eux. »

Yannig resta silencieux. Harry ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications.

Cho ne pouvait pas rester pour l'enterrement, ses parents lui avaient demandé expressément de rentrer par le premier train. Yannig l'accompagna jusqu'à la gare avec Luna et Marietta (cette dernière rentrant également). Elles laissèrent les deux amoureux se dirent au revoir tranquillement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, dit-elle.

-On se reverra bientôt, rassura t-il. Mais il vaut mieux que tu restes éloigné de tout ça tant que ce n'est pas fini. La véritable guerre va commencer. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée.

-Si tu y es, j'y serais. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. »

Cho l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi, dit-il. Je viendrai dans la minute.

-Je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et la jeune fille monta dans le train alors que le chef de gare sifflait pour annoncer le départ. Yannig regarda s'éloigner Cho et le train jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible. Luna se tenait à ses côtés.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, dit-elle. Elle devrait être à l'abri avec sa famille.

-Je sais, fit-il. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit loin de moi. Même si je sais que c'est dangereux.

-C'est normal, tu l'aimes. »

Le lendemain, le cortège des anonymes et officiels venants assister à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore se réunit dans le parc. Harry y reconnut le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour, le patron de la « Tête de Sanglier » avec qui il vit Yannig parler un instant, et aussi Alan Teñval accompagné d'une femme qui devait être la grand-mère de Yannig. Luna avait l'air de bien les connaître car elle parla un long moment avec eux jusqu'à ce que Yannig les rejoignent.

Hagrid apporta le corps du défunt. Divers personnalités du monde magique qu'Harry ne connaissait pas se relayèrent pour faire honneur à l'illustre professeur. Même les Centaures firent un tir d'honneur à l'aide de leurs arcs. Hagrid se mouchait si fort qu'il s'attira les regards réprobateurs de plusieurs invités. Mais Harry savait que le vieux sorcier ne s'en serait pas formalisé, au contraire.

Après la cérémonie, Harry s'éloigna de Ginny à qui il venait de dire qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir. Harry ne put éviter le ministre qui le prit à part. Une fois encore, comme à Noël, il tenta de le faire passer du côté du Ministère. Harry répondit avec la même véhémence que plusieurs mois plus tôt.

« Vous êtes toujours…commença le ministre.

-…L'homme de Dumbledore, finit Harry. Oui. »

Scrimgeour s'éloigna mais il tomba sur Yannig Teñval. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air froid.

« Scrimgeour, dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

-Vous autres les Teñval étiez mis à part du temps de Fudge, dit Scrimgeour. Je pense que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Par les temps qui courent, toute la force disponible est bonne à prendre.

-Libérez-les innocents que vous avez arrêtés.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon je viendrais les libérer moi-même.

-Vous serez alors un criminel.

-Selon quoi ? Vos lois ? Votre « Justice » ? Vous espérez me faire peur ? Venez donc me chercher à Brocéliande, vous verrez qui doit avoir peur. Et ne croyez pas que je lance des menaces en l'air, ce n'est pas mon genre. Les murs d'Azkaban sont encore trop fins pour m'arrêter. Cassez-vous. Vous êtes une honte ambulante pour l'esprit de Dumbledore. »

Ulcéré, le ministre s'éloigna.

« J'aimerai être avec toi quand tu libèreras les innocents, dit Harry.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas seul pour le faire. Il est temps de nous séparer jusqu'à la prochaine fois mon ami. Elle devrait venir plus vite que tu ne le crois.

-Je sais que je pourrais toujours te faire confiance mon ami. Kenavo.

-Kenavo. »

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron. Yannig accompagna Luna jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et rejoignit ses grands-parents une fois que la jeune fille fut partie. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son grand-père.

« Rentrons, il faut que nous parlions, dit-il. »

**FIN**

Et voila ! La fin du deuxième épisode des aventures de Yannig Teñval !

Plus qu'un épisode et s'est fini !

Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez vous attendre, ce troisième volet ne s'intitulera pas « Harry Potter, le Brécilien et les Reliques de la Mort ». Vu que Yannig et Harry vont être séparé et agir chacun de leur côté, et que vous connaissez sûrement tous l'histoire du sorcier à lunettes, je vais vous narrer le combat contre Voldemort et ses fidèles du point de vu du breton.

Donc à bientôt pour : « Le Brécilien, Drouz-Brezelel Hanezadur[1]. »

Kenavo.

* * *

[1] Chroniques d'un Druide-Guerrier.


End file.
